Eclipse the Hedgehog
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: What if Shadow was really a girl named Eclipse? And Sonic & friends meet Eclipse, not knowing she's Shadow. Now Eclipse is living a double life. Discontinued, with new revised version out.
1. Meeting Sonic

Hey everyone! I recently got a Beta and have decided to repost every chapter of this story after it's been fixed, so it's easier for all of you to read. And now...on with the story!

Shadow the Hedgehog leaned against the far wall of an alley, waiting for midnight. He could have waited in his house, but he didn't want to take the chance of someone finding him out. After all, who knew what Sonic and the others would do if they found out Shadow's deepest secret? Shadow found himself shuddering at the thought. Shadow looked up, seeing that the moon was at its highest point. He wasn't entirely sure if it was midnight yet, but he was pretty sure it was close enough.

He pulled the green Chaos Emerald out of his quills. He threw the emerald up in the air. "Armour down," he commanded the emerald. It shot a beam of green light at him as he closed his red eyes. Shadow's body twitched slightly as pieces of his skin and fur fell off of him.

Slowly a 17 year old female hedgehog was revealed under what was once Shadow, her eyelids naturally ruby red. Her quills were the same as Shadows, except that she had two short and thin quills that were down, one on each side of her face, also having stripes. She was as black as the sky at midnight on a moonless night and her stripes were a ruby red.

The dress that the girl wore, which had been at her hips, fell to halfway down her upper legs. The top of her dress was black, somehow even darker then her fur, with a bright yellow stripe going down the front all the way down the dress. The top of the dress had four black straps; two on the girl's shoulders and one on each side make it look cooler. Twin bright red stripes went out from the middle of the yellow stripes on the top of her dress, going diagonally to her under arms. There was a vertical yellow stripe separating the top and bottom of her dress. The bottom of her dress was bright red like the stripes coming off of the yellow stripe on the top of her dress. The yellow line fanned out at the bottom half of the dress, coming to where her legs were when she had them apart.

She had black shoes that had bright red at the end and a bit of bright red near the back and a strip of bright yellow that seemed to be a strap. Her shoes had holes on the bottoms, the same as Shadow's hover shoes did, meaning that her shoes were hover shoes too.

Her gloves were almost exactly like Shadow's, only the gloves themselves were bright red and fingerless and there was no red tab coming from under the restrictor rings. She wore a pair of tight fitting black shorts under her dress, to make battling easier if she had to battle.

She opened her eyes, revealing eyes the same color as her stripes, a striking ruby red. Her body was obviously female, the curves of her body obvious, but not as obvious as Rouge. Her chest also wasn't as big as Rouge; the girl's was more natural looking. Her arms and legs were thin, but strong looking, covered in her black fur. Her feet were small, probably because she was short for being 17.

Her muzzle and the inside of her ears were a soft peach. She had the same white upside-down triangle mark on her chest, which was hidden by her dress. She sighed, feeling unprotected without her armour. "I'll have to wait a while until I can put my armour back up, or I'll start to deteriorate." The girl said to herself.

Her voice might have been the most beautiful voice anyone had ever heard, and it was distinctively female, unlike the male voice she used when she had her armour up.

"Shadow!" She heard someone yell suddenly.

_Oh crap! It's the faker! _The girl thought freezing for a moment before she realized something. _How the hell can he think I'm Shadow? I'm in a dress! _The girl thought, wondering how Sonic could be so stupid. She turned around, seeing Sonic suddenly screech to a halt a few feet from her.

"Oh, Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Sonic apologized.

The girl thought for a moment, trying to figure out how she should reply. She couldn't use the same personality that she usually did when she has wearing her armour...she'd have to act like one of the females she knew. Rouge was too...Rouge, and Cream was too young. So that left Amy.

_I'll just have to act like Amy...I look about 13 anyway. But not the Sonic-chasing part. There is NO way that I'm going to chase that Faker around! _The girl thought. "It's okay. My name is Eclipse, what's yours?" she asked happily, saying the name without thinking.

Eclipse was her true name, the name that Professor Gerald had given her. The name that she hadn't been called in over 50 years, the name that she had nearly forgotten over time.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic stated, giving Eclipse a good-guy pose, making her want to twitch her eye, though she stopped herself from doing so.

"Oh wow! So you're the famous Sonic," Eclipse exclaimed excitedly, making herself feel inwardly sick.

"Yep, that's right," Sonic answered, smiling at her.

Eclipse inwardly smirked. Just because the Faker didn't know she was Shadow didn't mean she couldn't put herself up a few notches, right?

"You're supposed to be the fastest hedgehog ever right? Well, second to that Shadow that is," she said, inwardly smirking when she saw the look of horror on Sonic's face.

"Shadow isn't better then me!" he stated.

"Then how about this? We'll have a race, and if I win then you have to admit that Shadow is better then you. Deal?" she asked, hopeful innocence in her voice.

"Fine, but if I win you'll become one of my loyal fans," Sonic said, wanting to make sure that if he won, which he believed he would, then he'd get something he wanted.

"Deal," Eclipse said simply, smiling at him. _You're going down Faker. _She thought.

"Alright, so we'll race to the other side of the city, alright?" Sonic asked her.

"Okay," she said, smiling in the sweetest way Sonic had seen.

They both stood side to side, Sonic on the left and Eclipse on the right.

_I'll go easy on her, _Sonic thought.

Eclipse tapped the front of her right foot on the ground, causing her right hover shoe to activate. She then did the same thing with her left foot, though Sonic simply thought she was getting ready.

"Ready?" Sonic asked her.

"Set," she replied.

"Go!" they yelled in unison.

Eclipse shot off like a rocket, far faster then when she had her armour up, since the armour weighted a lot and it slowed her down. Sonic stared at where she had gone for a moment before it clicked that she was very fast. If he didn't hurry he'd have to say that Shadow was better then him!

_Run Sonic! Run! _his mind screamed at him. Immediately he shot off, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He soon caught up to Eclipse. He was just about to pass her when she passed the sign saying You are now leaving Ring City.

She stopped immediately, something that her hover shoes allowed her to do, before turning them off the same way she turned them on.

_That wasn't nearly as entertaining when I'm not wearing my armour. I can run much faster without it, and that makes racing Faker here no challenge. _Eclipse thought, a little upset that the only entertainment that she found entertaining wouldn't be entertaining without her armour on.

"I win," she commented happily.

"Geez. You took off so fast, I didn't think a girl could run that fast," Sonic admitted.

"Well, I can," she stated simply. "Okay Sonic, time to admit what you promised you would" Eclipse said, inwardly smirking.

"Shadow is better then me," Sonic muttered.

"WHAT?" The entire city screamed, thousands of people suddenly crowded around Sonic.

Eclipse just blinked as she saw everyone crowd around Sonic. _How the hell did they all hear him? _she wondered.

To say she was surprised when Sonic suddenly grabbed her hand would be an understatement. He suddenly started running quickly, pulling her with him. She managed to turn on her hover shoes before he started running, making it easy for her to keep up with him.

"Come on, we'll go to Tails' house. We should be safe there." Sonic told her, running at his top speed toward Mystic Ruins with Eclipse keeping up easily.

There you have it! Tell me if you like it better this way in reviews! Bye bye for now!


	2. Meeting the Other Sonic Heroes and More

Eclipse felt Sonic's grip on her hand tighten as he continued to run. Feeling his hand pressed against her own caused something to happen that hadn't happened for 50 years.

**Vision (All visions are in Eclipse's point of view).****I was standing in a room that didn't look familiar to me, but I found myself smiling happily anyway. **

**"You did it Eclipse. You're one of the Sonic Heroes now!" Sonic said happily as he stood in front of me, smiling. **

**"Three cheers for Eclipse!" I heard a voice, which I recognized to be Tails, yell happily. **

**"Hip, hip, hurray!" All the other Sonic Heroes called out happily. **

**"Hip, hip, hurray!" **

**They cheered for me again. "Hip, hip-"****End of vision (and after the vision it's back to normal point of view).**

"Eclipse?" Sonic asked Eclipse as he waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her out of the trance she was suddenly in.

Eclipse suddenly blinked, her eyes no longer having the far off look that they had before. "Did you say something Sonic?" she asked sweetly.

"You okay? You just sorta...spaced out for a minute there," Sonic asked in concern.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. That happens to me sometimes," Eclipse said, smiling in embarrassment, blushing lightly.

"Oh, okay," he said, smiling at her as he went to grab her hand again, which he had let go off when he stopped after realizing that she was in a trance.

Eclipse quickly pulled her hand away. "I can keep up just fine without you holding my hand," she pointed out, barely keeping the venom out of her voice.

"Oh, right," Sonic concurred, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sonic!" The two hedgehogs heard someone yell suddenly.

"Oh no! It's Amy!" Sonic said, looking panicked, causing Eclipse to inwardly giggle.

"There you are Sonic!" The voice yelled as the familiar pink hedgehog ran up to Sonic, wrapping her arms around him in a death hug.

"H-hey Amy," Sonic said nervously, trying to pry the female hedgehog from him.

Amy looked up from the ground that she had previously been looking at, seeing Eclipse. She immediately let go of Sonic, sending a glare at Eclipse that scared the black hedgehog, but only slightly.

"Who's she?" Amy hissed angrily, pointing at Eclipse accusingly.

"Oh, right. This is my new friend, Eclipse. Eclipse, meet Amy Rose," Sonic said, gesturing to Eclipse before gesturing to Amy.

"Amy Rose? You mean THE Amy Rose?" Eclipse asked with very believable false excitement.

"Yes, that's me," Amy answered, still sounding untrusting of Eclipse.

"Oh wow! I've always wanted to meet you!" Eclipse said happily, squealing like a fan girl. "You're an inspiration to girls everywhere! You're brave and strong, but kind and sincere at the same time! And your never ending determination to get Sonic to marry you! It's just aw inspiring!" Eclipse exclaimed, sounding like a girl who had just met her hero.

"You really think so?" Amy asked cautiously.

"You bet! I've wanted to be like you since I could remember!" the black hedgehog said happily.

"So...you don't think I should just give up?" the pink hedgehog asked hopefully.

"No way! You should never give up your dreams, not ever! Don't settle for ANYONE other then Sonic!" Eclipse encouraged, sounding slightly possessive, as if she was trying to keep Amy away from someone that she loved.

_She's encouraging her? _Sonic thought in panic, beginning to think that life with Eclipse around may turn out to be hell, yet he couldn't bring himself to just leave her there with Amy and forget about her. _Well, I guess that means that she doesn't think that Shadow's in love with Amy, like a lot of the rest of the gang do. _Sonic thought, remembering how Amy had been the one to convince Shadow to help Sonic stop the ARK from destroying earth.

"Yeah, you're right," Amy said happily. "Sorry I was so mean to you earlier, but you know how possessive I am of Sonic," Amy admitted.

"It's okay Amy. I'd probably be the same way if I loved someone as much as you do," Eclipse said with a smile.

"You know, as long as you don't fall for Sonic, I think me and you could be great friends, maybe ever best friends," Amy informed her new friend, smiling.

"Don't worry Amy, if I'm going to fall for anyone, it'll be Shadow," Eclipse assured her, having no intention of falling in love with anyone.

"Then let's be friends, okay?" Amy asked, holding her hand out for Eclipse to shake.

"Okay," Eclipse said with a smile, shaking Amy's hand. The physical contact, even though they both had gloves on, caused another vision.

**I was standing on a sidewalk, a look of sadness in my eyes.**

**"I can't believe I ever trusted you!" screamed a voice that I recognized to be Amy, who was standing in front of me, her arms and legs spread apart as she looked close to tears. **

**"Amy-" I tried to say, only to be cut off by the pink hedgehog in front of me.**

**"First you lied to us, then you stole my Sonic from me! I hate you!" she yelled, crying silently, turning and running down the sidewalk. **

**"Amy!" I called after her, trying to reach out to stop her, finding myself close to tears as well.**

"Eclipse?" Amy asked in concern when Eclipse suddenly spaced out, a far off look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, that happens to her sometimes," Sonic assured the pink hedgehog.

Eclipse blinked, bringing herself back to the present. "You okay?" Amy asked, concerned even though Sonic had basically told her not to be.

"Yeah. That happens to me sometimes. Sorry if I worried you." Eclipse apologized.

"It's alright," Amy said with a smile.

_"First you lied to us, then you stole my Sonic from me!" _Eclipse quoted in her mind. _What did she mean when she said "then you stole my Sonic from me"? I mean, I can understand the "you lied to us" part. She was obviously talking about how I lied about being Shadow the Hedgehog when Shadow the Hedgehog doesn't exist, so they obviously found out that me and Shadow are one in the same. But I can't understand that "then you stole my Sonic from me" part. Could I have maybe...No, it's impossible! My visions aren't sure things, and I'll make sure that that part of the vision doesn't come true! _Eclipse thought, determinedly. _I don't really care if Amy hates me, but she must have been a good friend of mine in the vision, since I was upset when she said she hated me. I'll have to be careful, try not to let her get to close to me, and visa versa._

Eclipse thought as an after thought, nodding her head ever so slightly at her own thought. "Sonic, weren't we supposed go to Tails' house?" Eclipse asked suddenly, remembering that they had been going there before her first vision.

"Oh, that's right. I totally forgot." Sonic admitted.

"Why were you going to Tails' house?" Amy asked.

"Trying to get away from the people in Ring City...who have followed us," Eclipse said, pointing behind the group. Sure enough, all of Ring City was running behind them, trying to catch up. "Amy, get on my back. I'll carry you," Eclipse said, crouching so that Amy could get onto her back.

In truth, Eclipse just wanted to get away from all the people, and she knew that Sonic wouldn't leave Amy behind to be tortured by the Ring City residence.

"Alright," Amy said, carefully climbing onto Eclipse's back before wrapping her arms around Eclipse's neck. Eclipse wrapped her arms around Amy's legs, holding her ankles securely.

"Let's go before they catch up," She said, turning her hover shoes back on, which she had turned off during the first vision. Sonic nodded, running toward Mystic Ruins again with Eclipse and Amy close behind.

"Tuck your head down and close your eyes. It'll make you feel like you're not even moving then," Eclipse told Amy after feeling her shudder, not wanting to feel the girl's constant shudders. Amy did as she was told, and immediately her body relaxed, though her arms were just as tight around Eclipse's neck as before.

Eclipse could feel another vision coming on, but she repressed it, not wanting to fall too far behind. _I'll let it play out later. _She thought, wishing that she had her armour, since the armour stopped her from having visions.

It was noon by the time Eclipse slowed as she, Amy and Sonic reached the familiar house in Mystic Ruins. "Here we are, Tails' house," Sonic said, pointing to the house as Eclipse crouched to let Amy off of her. Amy immediately climbed off of Eclipse after that. As soon as Eclipse wasn't touching Amy the vision that she had repressed earlier returned and played out.

**I found myself sitting on a field of soft grass, billions of stars above my head. Amy was sitting beside me and I was smiling slightly at her in a joking manner.**

**"Oh come on Amy, EVERYONE knows that you love Sonic," I said kind heartedly, smiling at my best friend before looking up again. **

**"Is there anyone you love Eclipse?" Amy asked me, smiling. **

**"I'm not really sure..." I admitted, looking deeply into the stars, as if searching for the answer with in them. **

**"What about Shadow? You're a huge Shadow fan, aren't you?" Amy asked me. **

**I had the urge to shake my head, but ignored that urge, and instead nodded. "Yeah, but...I've never even met him. Every time I get a chance to meet him we always manage to just miss each other," I said, sounding as sad as I could manage, which was actually rather sad.**

**"You'll meet someday, I'm sure of it," Amy said confidently, suddenly holding my hand between hers, looking at me in the eyes. I smirked. **

**"Quit it! You look like you're about to ask me to marry you!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand out of hers, causing us both to fall back while laughing loudly.**

_Okay, these visions are beginning to get on my nerves. _Eclipse thought as soon as the vision ended.

"Hey Tails! Can we come in?" Sonic yelled, knocking loudly on the door. Eclipse was surprised to see the red echidna open the door, and found herself vaguely wondering why he was there.

"Hey Knux, we need to come in to get away from the mob of people chasing after us," Sonic explained, pointing to the large group of Mobians that were visible in the direction they had come from.

"What did you do to get so many people following you?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"I'll explain later, just let us in!" Sonic said, nearly begging.

"Fine." Knuckles said, rolling his eyes, before stepping out of the way the let the trio of hedgehogs into Tails' house. Eclipse heard Knuckles close the door behind them, and looked around the room.

The door led strait to the living room, which had a few chairs and couches, the same grey as steel, though they obviously weren't metal.

"Go ahead Eclipse, sit down," Sonic said, plopping down in one of the chairs with Amy sitting down in the chair next to his.

"Alright..." Eclipse said uncertainly, sitting on the couch across from Sonic and Amy.

"Um...I'll go and...get Tails." Knuckles said, leaving the room quickly, as though he'd just seen a ghost.

"What's with him?" Eclipse found herself asking before she could stop herself. Sonic and Amy both simply shrugged.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" came a familiar voice from behind Eclipse suddenly.

She turned to see the familiar twin tailed golden fox was standing behind her with...Knuckles hiding behind him?

_Well, that's not something you see everyday. _Eclipse thought, inwardly smirking, having the feeling that she was the reason that Knuckles was trying to hide behind the fox who was obviously much shorter then him.

"Not really, we just had to get away from the Ring City residents," Sonic said, relaxing in the chair he was in.

"Eclipse here beat me in a race across the city. We had agreed that if she won I'd say that Shadow was better then me. When she won I muttered it, but somehow the entire city heard me. I dragged her here and we met Amy along the way," Sonic summed up.

"Eclipse?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Her." Sonic stated simply, pointing to Eclipse.

"Hello." She said, slightly shyly.

"Oh, hello. My name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails. And the echidna trying to hide behind me is Knuckles the Echidna." Tails stated, pointing to himself then to Knuckles.

"She looks like Shadow! It's creepy!" Knuckles exclaimed suddenly, causing the other Sonic Heroes in the room to sweat drop.

"I do?" Eclipse asked innocently, looking at Sonic.

"Well, I did mistake you for him at first." He replied simply.

A huge smile spread across Eclipse's face. "No one's ever told me that before. I think it's cool that I look like one of my heroes," she said happily.

"You're a Shadow fan?" Tails asked, shocked with the fact that Sonic had become friends with a Shadow fan.

"Yep," Eclipse said happily. "Not many of those around here." The fox murmured to himself.

"Wait...you beat Sonic in a race?" Amy, Tails and Knuckles yelled in unison, clearly shocked as that fact caught up with their minds.

"Yeah, she shot off like a rocket as soon as we yelled go," Sonic said, sounding impressed.

"Wow...I've never heard of anyone beating Sonic other then occasionally Shadow," Tails said, smiling at Eclipse.

"I guess...I'm just one fast hedgehog!" she said with a cheesy smile, causing everyone around her to laugh, even Knuckles.

_Suddenly...not having my armour on...doesn't make me feel as unprotected. _She thought, inwardly smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you Eclipse," Tails said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"You to, Tails," she said, smiling as she shook his hand, causing another vision.

**I found myself out in the rain, which was soaking through my clothing, though I didn't seem to care. I had a duffle bag over my right shoulder, and I assumed that it had my personal possessions in it by the way I was holding it against me protectively. **

**"You're leaving?" Tails asked me sadly.**

**I turned to him suddenly, noticing that he looked close to tears and his ears were drooped. "Yeah. I can't stay here anymore. It'll be too hard for me to be around him, you know that," I said, a sad smile on my face, before I turned away.**

**"Besides, no one will miss me," I said, starting to walk away. **

**"That's not true!" I heard Tails call after me. "We all will." I heard him say sadly, though he didn't try to stop me as I continued to walk away from him.**

_That one was sad. I wonder who I was talking about when I said "It'll be too hard for me to be around him". Well, I guess I'll have to wait and see. _Eclipse thought, smiling at the fox in front of her.

She was sure that her future had changed, since she refused to fall in love with Sonic. Her vision had only taken a few moments, so no one noticed her space out this time.

"I guess you aren't all that bad." Knuckles said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"I'll take that as a sort of... 'Knuckles compliment'." Eclipse said, smiling as she shook Knuckles' hand, which caused yet another vision.

**I found myself in a think jungle, far away from any civilization. I could tell I had been here for a while...but I wasn't sure if it was months or years, I seem to have lost track of time. I was lying on the ground, breathing heavily, the trees around my covered in marks from Chaos Spears.**

**"Finally! I've found you!" I heard someone behind me exclaimed happily. I looked up, seeing the familiar red dreadlocks. **

**"Knuckles?" I asked tiredly. **

**"Yeah, it's me. We've been looking for you since you left. I'm glad we finally found you." He told me softly, stroking my quills gentle and smiling at me. I found myself happier then I thought I'd be to see him. He must have been close to me, maybe a big brother figure?**

"**Hey guys! I found her!" he yelled suddenly, confirming my suspicions that the others were in the forest. **

**"I can't go back...he'll be there," I said sadly, still unable to force myself up. **

**"He?" Knuckles asked me. **

**"S-"**

Eclipse smiled at the echidna, who had now pulled his hand away from hers, but was smiling slightly at her. _It must have been his sudden movement that caused the vision to end too soon. _Eclipse thought, a little peeved off that she didn't know who was causing her to stay away from the Sonic Heroes.

"I have a feeling...we'll be good friends, all of us," Eclipse said, smiling at the group. Suddenly there was a knock on Tails' door.

"I'll get it." Tails stated, walking to the door. After a few seconds Tails came in with the Chaotix Detective Agency behind him. "Apparently they had a feeling they should come here today." Tails explained when he saw the confused looks on his friends' faces.

"Who are they?" Eclipse asked shyly, having to act the part, even though she knew who they were.

"Oh, that's right, the Chaotix aren't really part of the Sonic Heroes, so you probably don't know who they are Eclipse," Tails said, smiling at her. "Eclipse, this is the Chaotix Detective Agency. Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee," Tails said, pointing from one member to the next as he said their names. "Chaotix, this is Eclipse," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Vector, leader of the Chaotix," Vector said, holding out his hand for Eclipse to shake.

"I'm Eclipse, Eclipse the Hedgehog," Eclipse said happily, shaking Vector's hand, which led to another vision. She was getting used to them after all the introductions she was having.

**I was standing in the rain again, and since I was holding the duffle bag protectively I was still planning on leaving the Sonic Heroes. It must have been late, since Charmy and Espio weren't there. **

**"You can't leave!" Vector yelled, sounding panicked, as he stood in front of me. **

**"I've made up my mind Vector, there's nothing you or any of the others can do to stop me," I said angrily, disappearing and appearing behind him. **

**"But you're one of us just as much as you're a Sonic Hero! Your visions have helped us solve dozens of cases, and you've become a good friend to us! You can't just up and leave us!" he continued to try to reason with me, turning to me. **

**"I don't want to leave any more then you want me to, but I can't stay here. He'll come after me, you know he will," I tried to explain, turning to Vector. **

**"Then we'll keep him from you. Please Eclipse, don't leave. You're like family to us," Vector begged. **

**I shook my head, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to get as far away as I can before the rain lets up," I said, turning from Vector and beginning to walk away.****I spun around suddenly, throwing a red circular locket on a black chain to Vector, who barely managed to catch it. **

**"Give that to Charmy for me! And take care of him for me!" I called, before running as fast as I could away from the Chaotix Detective Head Quarters, the tears streaming down my face hidden by the rain.**

_So, it looks like I'll become a Chaotix Detective as well. And it seems that I come to see Charmy as a little brother. _Eclipse thought, smiling at the crocodile in front of her.

"I'm Charmy!" Charmy said excitedly, buzzing around Eclipse before stopping in front of her, holding his hand out.

"Glad to meet you Charmy," Eclipse said, shaking the young bee's hand, causing another vision.

**I was standing in a room that had lockers on one side, a couch on the other, and a desk with a chair behind it against another wall. The room was quite small, but that didn't seem to bother me as I sat on the couch. **

**"Nice going Eclipse! You solved that case in no time!" Charmy exclaimed happily, buzzing around me happily. **

**"I guess. It's not that big of a deal," I stated, blushing slightly at the way Charmy seemed to see me as better then the other Chaotix. **

**"He's right; you finished that case all on your own in only a few hours. It's very impressive," Vector told me, smiling at me. **

**"I already knew who did it thanks to my vision. I just had to find the proof is all, and I already knew what I was looking for. I'm not as good detective as you guys are," I protested, smiling slightly as Charmy sat on my lap and snuggled into one of my arms.**

**"Yeah, but your visions are part of what makes you, you. They're a great help. I'm glad you decided to join us," Vector told me, Espio nodding from behind him.**

**I suddenly heard the familiar sound of the beeping on my wrist communicator. I quickly put my wrist near my mouth. "What's up Rouge?" I asked, glad that Rouge and the Chaotix had promised to keep my secret from the Sonic Heroes. **

**"I'm in a bit of trouble and I'm going to need some help. Think you can make it to me in time to help?" Rouge asked smugly, I could tell there was someone close by, since she didn't say my name. **

**"Just tell me where you are and I'll be there in no time," I stated, just as smugly. I looked up to Vector, who seemed to be asking me something with his eyes. **

**"Bring me my Chaos Emerald." I told him silently. He nodded, running up the stairs in the hallway to my room, where I kept the safe with my red Chaos Emerald. **

**"I'm in the jungle on Angel Island, near the Master Emerald shrine," Rouge told me, after which I heard a **_**swoosh**_** sound, which indicated that something had passed by the communicator. **

**"Trying to steal Knuckles' Master Emerald again and he caught you, right?" I asked, knowing my GUN partner well enough to know what she was up to.**

**"I hate it how you seem to know me so well. Now will you HURRY UP AND HELP ME?" Rouge screamed into the communicator, hurting my ears. **

**"Fine, fine. I'll be there in a minute," I said, pushing the button to cut off the transmition. **

**"Rouge needs your help again?" Vector asked me as he threw me my Chaos Emerald. **

**"Yeah, that's right. I'll be back later," I said, a flash coming from my body as my armour appeared. **

**"See you soon," I said in the familiar male sounding voice, before disappearing with a flash of red light.**

_So, I guess that the Chaotix and Rouge find out my secret before any of the Sonic Heroes do. _Eclipse thought, knowing from the vision that she could trust them not to tell the Sonic Heroes, since Rouge hadn't said her name when she was being attacked by Knuckles and asking for help.

"This is Espio, he's a little anti-social, so don't take it offensively if he doesn't say anything to you." Vector told Eclipse.  
She nodded, holding her hand out for Espio to shake. He looked a little confused, but shook her hand anyway, causing another vision.

**I was standing in front of a large robot, one of Eggman's, I guessed. I was, to my mild surprise, without my armour as I looked up at it. **

**"You need to get some new tricks Eggman, or else you'll never beat us," I stated, smirking.**

**"You're beginning to get on my nerves girl." Eggman told me angrily. **

**"First off, my name is Eclipse," I said, annoyed with him calling me girl. **

**"And second," I began, jumping up and kicking the robot in the head, causing it to fall and slam into the ground, "I don't really care if I'm getting on your nerves Egg Head," I finished as I landed, smirking at the human. **

**I was surprised to see Eggman smirking back at me. "Fire!" he yelled.**

**Suddenly thousands of laser beams shot from the robot, all of them pointed strait at me. I could see them all in slow motion, but my body wouldn't move, I couldn't get away.  
**

**"Out of the way!" yelled a male voice that I recognized in the vision, but didn't recognize in the present. I felt something slam into me, moving me out of the way from the lasers. I turned in mid-air to see who had moved me, only to see Espio standing where I had been seconds ago. **

**"Espio!" I screamed as the lasers hit him.**

Eclipse had a hard time keeping herself calm after that vision, after all, it appeared that Espio had been killed by Eggman while protecting her. "I think we'll become friends to. Maybe I'll help you guys on one of your cases sometime," she suggested, her smile slightly smaller, but no one seemed to notice.

There was another sudden knock on Tails' door.

"I'll get it," Tails repeated, once again going to the door as everyone sat down.

"Hey Sonic, you were looking for Shadow earlier, weren't you?" Tails asked as he came in with Rouge close behind him.

"Yeah," Sonic replied simply.

"Did you find him?" Tails asked.

"No, why?" Sonic asked immediately.

"He was supposed to meet Rouge for a GUN mission today, but he didn't show," Tails explained.

"It's not like him to be late. I tried to contact him, but he didn't answer," Rouge said, sounding slightly worried.

Eclipse' eyes widened slightly. _Oh crap! I was so busy running with the Faker and Amy that I forgot about my mission with Rouge! _Eclipse thought, inwardly panicking. She was glad that she had turned off her wrist communicator before she let her armour down though, or else she'd have to explain to Sonic and the others why she had it.

"Well, since she's here, she might as well meet Eclipse," Sonic suggested.

"Eclipse?" Rouge asked, confused.

"She's one of Sonic's new friends. She's a major Shadow fan," Tails explained.

"Don't find those very often." Rouge muttered to herself, looking at Eclipse. "Her?" Rouge asked, pointing to the black and red female hedgehog.

"Yep," Tails replied simply.

"She looks like a female version of Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"Knuckles said the same thing," Amy told her.

"You're Rouge the Bat. 17 year old master thief and part time GUN agent. You're also Shadow's GUN partner, right?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Rouge said, pleased that someone knew so much of her.

"My name is Eclipse the Hedgehog," Eclipse said, holding her hand out for Rouge to shake. Rouge nodded, shaking Eclipse's hand, which caused another vision.

**I was walking through the forest, Rouge beside me. I didn't have my armour up, so it was probably after Rouge found out the truth.**

"**Must eradicate all Eggman robots!" I heard a voice yell suddenly. Omega appeared in front of us, suddenly shooting at me. **

**"Not again!" I yelled, dodging his attacks.**

**"Omega, stop! It's Shadow!" Rouge yelled, confirming my suspicions that this was after Rouge found out the truth. Immediately Omega stopped shooting at me. **

**"How come you do that EVERY time you see me?" I yelled angrily, pointing to the bullets in the tree behind me. **

**"I'm NOT an Eggman robot, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped shooting at me every time you see me!" I yelled at him. **

**"Identity confirmed. Mobian, Shadow the Hedgehog. Secretly Eclipse the Hedgehog," Omega said. **

**"Yes, that's right. I'm secretly a girl. NOW STOP SHOOTING AT ME EVERY TIME YOU SEE ME!" I screamed at him. Omega simple nodded, while Rouge was rubbing her ears. **

**"Geez Clipsy, you don't have to be so loud," she told me. **

**"Sorry," I apologized half heartedly.**

_So, I end up getting attacked by Omega...AGAIN! Oh well, he'll probably stop doing it after I scream at him like that. _Eclipse thought, a little peeved off that Omega would attack her again.

"I have to get going Sonic, my friends are probably worried about me. Maybe we'll meet again sometime," she said, running out of the house before anyone could stop her and Chaos Controlling close to where she was supposed to meet Rouge for the mission.

"Chaos Armour," she whispered as soon as she appeared near the spot. In a flash of light her Shadow Armour was covering her. She quickly turned on her wrist communicator, contacting Rouge immediately.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked as soon as Eclipse heard the first beep.

"Where are you?" Eclipse asked angrily in the familiar male voice.

"I'm with Sonic and the others. You were late, so I was going to get their help finding you," Rouge explained.

"I'm here now." Eclipse replied simply.

"Right, I'll be right there." Rouge said, cutting off the transition.

_Great...thanks to the Faker finding me I'm going to end up having to be both Shadow and Eclipse. You'll pay for this one day Faker. _Eclipse thought angrily, her fists clenching at her sides as she waited for Rouge.


	3. Shopping and the Nightmare

Eclipse looked through the window of her house, watching the rain fell against it. Her armour was down, something that was normal for her when she was alone now. She smiled slightly, remembering how she used to always have her armour up except on the night of the full moon, when she would let her armour down from midnight until morning.

She had nothing to do today and oddly found herself bored. The Sonic Heroes were out fighting Eggman, the Chaotix were some unknown place on Mobius solving a case, and Rouge was stealing gems from a museum about three days flight from Ring City.

"There's no one around today and it's raining to boot. Just my luck," Eclipse murmured to herself angrily.

She looked down at the cell phone in her hand. Amy had gotten it for her, insisting that she had it so that they could stay in contact at all times, since no one knew where Eclipse lived. Eclipse immediately began to think of the few days she had spent around the Sonic Heroes as Eclipse.

The sound of Eclipse's cell phone going off brought her attention back to the present. She looked at the caller ID and was unsurprised to find it said Amy Rose.

"Hey Ames, what's up?" Eclipse asked as soon as she opened the cell phone, since she had it so it would answer the phone call as soon as she opened it.

"Nothing much. We just defeated the Eggman Robot, and I thought me and you could go shopping at that new shopping center that just opened. It'd be better then just sitting at the window watching the rain hit it," Amy replied, somehow knowing what she was doing.

Eclipse found herself vaguely wondering how Amy knew her so well already after only a few days. "New shopping center? Oh, that one on the corner of Full Av and Moon St?" Eclipse asked, having heard Amy talking about it for the past few days.

"Yeah, that's right. I thought some clothes shopping would be nice. I mean, I've only ever seen you in that one dress," Amy pointed out.

"You're one to talk! You wear the same outfit everyday!" Eclipse said, laughing to herself.

"Exactly! We both need some new outfits! It'll be so cool! And Rouge even agreed to come, just as long as Shadow agrees to Chaos Control her there, since she's three days flight from here," Amy explained.

"You mean I might be able to meet Shadow?" Eclipse asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah. I thought it worked out perfectly," Amy said happily.

"You bet! Just give me about a half hour to get ready...I have to find my rain gear," Eclipse said.

"Alright, I'll call Rouge and tell her that you agreed. We'll meet at the mall in a half hour," Amy said.

"'Kay, see you later Ames," Eclipse said.

"See ya Clipz," Amy said, hanging up, surely to call Rouge.

"Clothes shopping with Amy and Rouge...sounds interesting," Eclipse thought aloud. She had never gone clothes shopping before, since she had lived on the ARK before, then as Shadow since.

"Better put up my armour before Rouge contacts me on the communicator," Eclipse pointed out to herself.

She grabbed her green Chaos Emerald and grabbed a purse that, again, Amy had gotten her. It was the same shade red as her eyes. She went to her closet, opening it and looking for her rain coat.

"Here it is!" Eclipse said to herself, pulling out the rain coat. It was a striking cobalt blue with emerald green stripes and the arms were a soft peach. It was the only one that she could find when she first came to Mobius, so she didn't normally complain.

"...Man, it really IS the same shade as Faker's fur! The stripes are the same color as his eyes and the arms are she same peach his arms are!" Eclipse yelled, only now noticing this. "Great...now I'm going to have to explain to Amy why I have a Sonic Fan rain coat," Eclipse said sadly, looking rejected.

"Oh, I have to put this on and put up my armour before Rouge calls," Eclipse remembered, slipping her coat on without thinking before putting her armour up, her raincoat hidden under it. Almost as soon as Eclipse put her armour up she heard the familiar beeping of her communicator.

She quickly Chaos Controlled outside before answering it, appearing on top of an apartment building, wanting to be wet so Rouge thought she'd been out for a while, which she usually was when she had her armour up.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked in the familiar male voice, sounding angry.

"Amy wants me to go shopping with her and Eclipse at the new shopping mall on Full Av and Moon St, but I'm three days flight away. I was hoping you'd take me there using Chaos Control," Rouge explained.

"Why should I?" Eclipse asked angrily.

"Because you're my best friend and partner," Rouge replied immediately.

Well, that certainly shut Eclipse up, having not expected Rouge to say that.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked after a few minutes of silence.

"...Fine." Eclipse said after a few more moments of silence.

She heard Rouge...squeal? ...Yes, she definitely squealed.

"Don't do that again," Eclipse said, rubbing her ears, which were now ringing.

"Oh, sorry Shadow," Rouge apologized.

"I'll be there in a few minutes...I have some business to take care of," Eclipse said, pushing the button to cut off the transmission before Rouge could ask what she had to do. Eclipse kept her armour up, jumping from roof to roof for a few minutes, making sure that there was no one in direct danger before she teleported to Rouge.

Rouge jumped slightly when Eclipse, as Shadow, suddenly appeared beside her.

"What were you doing?" Rouge asked as soon as she realized it was Shadow.

"Checking the city," Was Eclipse's simple reply.

"...You really never say much to anyone, do you?" Rouge asked, her eyebrow raised.

Eclipse simply looked at her, making no reply. "Shouldn't we go now?" Eclipse asked suddenly, bringing Rouge's attention back to her.

"Oh, right! Yeah, we should get going," Rouge said. Eclipse placed her hand on Rouge's shoulder.

"Chaos...Control!" she yelled, her and Rouge disappearing in a flash of green light.

They suddenly appeared beside Amy, who jumped at their sudden appearance.

"Is Eclipse here yet?" Rouge asked Amy immediately.

"No, not yet." Amy replied simply.

"Could you wait for a few minutes Shadow? Just until our friend comes? She really wants to meet you." Rouge said.

Eclipse raised the eyebrow of her armour, before closing its eyes. "No," she said, before Chaos Controlling away to a nearby alley.

"That was rude Shadow!" Rouge called after Eclipse, causing the girl to chuckle slightly in the alley.

"Armour down," she ordered the Chaos Emerald, throwing it up in the air. It shot the familiar beam of light at her, causing her armour to break apart and fall off. Eclipse immediately tapped her toes on the ground, turning on her hover shoes, before suddenly shooting off toward Rouge and Amy.

"Hey guys," she called as soon as she stopped beside them. She looked around, as if expecting to find something.

"Shadow already left. I asked him if he'd stay...but then he just sorta...said no and Chaos Controlled away," Rouge explained sadly.

"That sounds a little harsh...but very Shadow-like." Eclipse stated, looking sad since she hadn't met Shadow.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry...I guess he wasn't in the best of moods today," Rouge apologized.

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll be able to meet him some other time...hopefully when he's in a good mood," Eclipse said, smiling at the bat.

"Come on, shopping time!" Amy said happily, grabbing both Rouge's and Eclipse's wrists and dragging them into the shopping center.

It was a few hours later before Amy, Rouge and Eclipse came out of the shopping center, all of them laughing and smiling. Eclipse had to admit, she had fun with the two females. But she WAS wondering why Amy hadn't said anything about the Sonic Fan rain coat, but she decided not to push her luck.

"Well you guys, it's getting late, so I'd better get going home. We should do this again sometime." Eclipse said, holding a few shopping bags of her own.

"Want me to walk you home? Since it's so late?" Rouge asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You have to remember, I outran Sonic the Hedgehog. I'll be fine," Eclipse reassured them, smiling, before running off. "See you guys again tomorrow!" she called as she ran.

"See you Eclipse!" they both yelled after her. As soon as she was out of their sight she quickly Chaos Controlled back to her house.

She appeared beside her bed, dropping her bags instantly, and flopping onto the bed. "Tired." She said groggily, answering the unasked question in her mind. "I sleep now." Eclipse said, falling asleep instantly.

**Nightmare/memory **

**I was running down the halls of the ARK, Maria's hand in mine. I had my armour up, just like the Professor told me. **

**"Come on, we have to hurry," I said in the familiar male voice, running as fast as I could while pulling Maria behind me. **

**"I can't run any faster!" Maria exclaimed. I knew she was getting tired, but the adrenaline running through her veins was helping her. I made it to the escape pods, quickly opening the door and pulling Maria in after me. **

**"You get in that pod; I'll be in right after you," Maria told me. **

**I nodded, running to the large circle on the floor. I saw the glass come up from the floor before I could react. I turned around, seeing Maria near the controls, her hands over a lever. **

**"Maria!" I yelled to her.**

**"Sorry, but I won't be able to go to Earth with you," she apologized, the GUN soldiers that had been following us bursting through the door. There were three of them...I could have taken them. **

**"Step away from the lever!" one of them ordered Maria. "Please, I beg of you...give them a chance to be happy," she said, smiling at me. **

**"Maria!" I yelled again, banging on the glass, trying to break it.**

**"Sayonara...Eclipse the Hedgehog." Maria said, pulling the lever. As the pod was shot downward toward the planet Earth I heard a gun shot. **

**"Maria!" I screamed.**

Eclipse awoke with a start, her body covered in cold sweat and tears. It was the memory that had haunted her since she had gotten her memory back. From time to time, part of her wished she had never remembered.

"It's that memory again...that's the 4th time this week...I'm having it more often then usual." Eclipse said to herself, standing up. She walked to her dresser, pulling out one of the drawers, pulling out her pair of black and red pyjamas.

She quickly changed into them, taking her beddings and her usual outfit and putting it in the washer in the basement.

Eclipse went back up stairs, looking at the digital clock in her living room. "It's only 2am? Wow...the memory usually goes longer then that." Eclipse said to herself, before pausing.

"Might as well take a shower, not like I'm going to get back to sleep tonight," she said, walking back up the stairs to her bathroom and turning on the water.

She turned it to scorching hot, before taking off her pyjamas and stepping into the shower. The water burned her skin, yet she sighed in contentment. The burning sensation took her mind off of other things, which was exactly what she wanted. She decided to wash her fur while she was in there, so she wouldn't have to do it later.

After making sure her fur was as shiny as her pearly white teeth she turned the water off and wrapped her towel around herself, picking up her pyjamas and carrying them back to her room with her.

"Another sleepless night...just what I need." Eclipse muttered to herself angrily.


	4. New Friends

It had been a few months since Eclipse had went shopping with Amy and Rouge. A black flash of light appeared in the middle of the night in the alley that Eclipse had teleported to that day a few months ago to go from Shadow to her true self. Two Mobians appeared from the flash, both female, one was 16 and the other 13.

The 16 year old was a baby blue fox with dark blue eyes, a white muzzle and the part of her tail that should have been white was pale yellow. She also had large baby blue bat ears and red bat wings, not to mention the pale yellow dreadlocks. Her dreadlocks reached her knees and her bangs, which framed her face, covered her left eye and part of her right eye. She was wearing a violet dress that reached her hips and had a white star on the chest, violet shorts that reached her knees with the bottom half of the shorts white, violet fingerless gloves with white trim and violet shoes with white stripes going down the middle. Slung over her left shoulder was a black laptop bag with red trim.

The 13 year old was a pale pink cat with deep blue eyes, a white muzzle and the tip of her tail was light brown. She had short light brown hedgehog quills, three on the top of her head, two framing her face, and six sticking out at the bottom of the back of her head, not to mention the dark blue angel wings sprouting from her back. She was wearing a red dress that went halfway between her knees and hips and had a large white heart on the stomach that reached the sides of the dress, a red jacket with white trim that reached the bottom of her chest and the arms reached her elbows, the red and white version of the other girl's shorts which were red on top and white on the bottom, white gloves with red rings around the wrists and red high heel sandals that went up at the back to tie around the top of her ankle, the string tying it was white and the bow that was tied was also white. She also wore a violet collar around her neck. Slung over her right shoulder was a red purse with white trim.

"W...where are we?" the 13 year old asked, her voice scared.

"I'm not sure Ana, but we'll figure it out, don't worry," the 16 year old said to the younger girl.

"This place looks...sorta familiar...Doesn't it Alexiss?" the younger girl, Ana, asked the elder girl.

"Yeah...I know I've seen it somewhere before..." the older girl, Alexiss, said.

Ana finally looked at Alexiss, having been looking around, and had to stop herself from screaming. "A-A-A-Alexiss!" Ana exclaimed, trying to find the words she wanted to say but not being able to.

"What is it Ana?" Alexiss asked in a bored tone, not even looking at the young cat.

"Y-y-y-you're a fox! Or maybe a bat? Or an echidna perhaps?" Ana said, obviously confusing herself.

"Ok, you've gone insane again An-" Alexiss began, finally looking at the young cat.

"Ana..." Alexiss began.

"Yes?" Ana asked.

"You're a cat with hedgehog quills and angel wings." Alexiss told her bluntly.

"What?" Ana nearly screamed, running to the closest store window, which luckily wasn't that far away. "I...I really am...a cat with hedgehog quills and angel wings." Ana said, looking at the reflection in the window.

"And I'm...a fox with bat ears and wings and echidna dreadlocks." Alexiss stated, now confused.

"But how? One minute we're in your room watching Sonic X on your computer for inspiration, the next we're here. How?" Ana asked.

"Well...I remember the video stopping...and a flash of black light coming from my computer...but beyond that it's all blank," Alexiss said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"It must have been that flash of light that brought us here. The only question is...why?" Alexiss said, having already figured out most of what was going on, she just couldn't figure out why they were there.

"Wait a sec...I knew I knew this place! Alexiss, it's Ring City! We're in one of your stories!" Ana said, pointing to the sign of the shop.

Alexiss looked up, seeing a sign saying Ring City Cleaning Company. "Ok, so we're in Ring City in one of my stories...that narrows it down a bit, but not much. Ring City is in almost all of my stories Ana." Alexiss pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to wait until morning and look around. See if we see anyone you've made up. Then we'll know which story we're in," Ana said.

"True...and the sun is rising, so we probably won't have to wait long. Still, we should get up on one of the apartment buildings so we can see better," Alexiss pointed out.

"How are we going to do that?" Ana asked.

Alexiss slapped her palm to her forehead. "We fly up you idiot. We both have wings." Alexiss said.

"Oh...right." Ana said, flapping her wings gently while Alexiss did the same. They were in the sky in no time, somehow knowing how to use their wings.

"How did we know how to use our wings already?" Ana asked after both her and Alexiss had landed on top of an apartment building close to where they had first appeared.

"I'm guessing it's just Mobian instincts. We're in these bodies, so that probably means we have the instincts that the characters would have, so we know how to fly and stuff." Alexiss stated. Ana nodded, agreeing with Alexiss.

Eclipse stretched as she left her house. Today she was going to be hanging out at Tails' workshop and helping him with his new invention. She smiled to herself for an unknown reason and activated her hover shoes before shooting off.

Alexiss' eyes scanned the streets, trying to find someone she recognized. When she saw a black and red blur pass by she had immediately assumed it was Shadow, until catching a glimpse of a smile on the hedgehog's face. Without thinking Alexiss took to the skies again, flying after the fast running hedgehog, a confused Ana right behind her.

Eclipse stopped suddenly at hearing her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and was surprised to find that it said Sonic the Hedgehog. "Amy gave Sonic my cell phone number?" Eclipse wondered, not even noticing that she hadn't called him Faker like she usually did.

She quickly flipped open the phone and put it to her ear. "Something wrong Sonic?" she asked, confused as to why Sonic was calling her.

"Yeah, Eggman's attacking the center of Ring City. We'll be there in a while, but the rest of us are too far away to get there right away. Think you can hold Eggman off till we get there?" he asked.

"Of course I can. No one attacks my city and gets away with it," Eclipse stated.

"Good. See you as soon as we can," Sonic said, hanging up the phone.

"Look out Doctor, your robot doesn't have a chance against me," Eclipse said, smirking evilly, before speeding off towards the center of Ring City.

"I knew it! It's Eclipse!" Alexiss stated, smiling her herself. At least now she knew what story she was in.

"Sounds like Eggman is attacking the city. Wanna help Eclipse out?" Alexiss asked Ana.

"You bet!" Ana said, flying after Eclipse.

"I probably should have seen that coming." Alexiss said to herself, flying after Ana.

Eclipse stopped at the center of the city, seeing an army of Egg Pawns terrorizing Mobians. "

Who said you could terrorise the Mobians in my city?" Eclipse yelled when she saw Eggman in his Egg Carrier.

"You're not Sonic!" he yelled.

"Of course I'm not Sonic! Now get out of my city before I make you regret attacking here!" she yelled angrily.

"Egg Pawns, attack the impostor!" Eggman yelled.

Eclipse activated her hover shoes, running towards the enemy. She attacked the Egg Pawns with kicks and punches, but soon realized that even with her strength and speed there were too many for her to handle on her own without using a Chaos attack.

"Need some help Ms. Eclipse?" a female voice asked suddenly.

Eclipse turned, seeing the two females that she had noticed had been following her. "Um...sure, if you want," Eclipse answered, smiling slightly at them.

The fox girl and cat girl looked at each other, snapping their fingers, hoping it would summon some sort of weapon. Twin Tonfas appeared in the fox girl's hands and she immediately looked quiet happy with her weapons. A metal cuff appeared around the cat girl's right wrist, a chain appearing in her other hand which was attached to the cuff and had a smooth metal ball at the end.

"Let's go," the fox girl said happily, jumping toward a group of Egg Pawns, slamming the Tonfas into each robot in the group.

"Right," the cat girl said, spinning the ball above her head before throwing it towards a group of Egg Pawns.

Eclipse simply continued to attack the Egg Pawns with kicks and punches. In a few minutes all the Egg Pawns were destroyed.

"I warned you to leave," Eclipse stated, snarling at Eggman.

The cat girl closed her eyes, spinning the ball and chain above her head. The chain began to lengthen before the girl threw it towards Eggman, who barely managed to dodge it.

"I'll be back! And next time I'll win!" Eggman yelled, laughing manically, before flying off in his Egg Carrier.

"Are you alright Eclipse?" a worried voice came from behind the three girls. They all turned, seeing Sonic standing there looking a little worried.

"I'm fine, thanks to these two." Eclipse said, pointing to the fox girl and cat girl.

"It wasn't a problem Ms. Eclipse," the fox girl stated, both her and the cat girl snapping her fingers, their weapon's disappearing.

"Shadow's a girl!" the cat girl yelled suddenly, squealing, before hugging Eclipse.

_Oh crap! _The fox girl thought, Eclipse looking slightly horrified.

"Shadow's a...girl?" Sonic asked in confusion.

The fox girl grabbed the back of the cat girl's collar, tugging her roughly, causing the cat to let go of Eclipse and fall to the ground.

"Sorry about that Ms. Eclipse. My friend here has become a fan of yours, as well as a fan of Shadow's. Because you two look alike, she's come up with the warped theory that you two are one in the same," the fox girl lied, kneeling before Eclipse and bowing her head in shame. "Please except my most humble apologies Ms. Eclipse," she said.

"I-it's fine. D-don't worry about it!" Eclipse said, blushing because she was being treated like royalty by the fox girl.

"Don't you think that's going a little overboard?" the cat girl asked suddenly, pushing herself up from the floor.

"No," the fox girl said as she pushed herself back into a standing position.

"The name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and thanks for helping Eclipse here. What are your names?" Sonic asked.

"Ana W-"

"My name is Alexiss Phai and this is my friend Ana Whitch," the fox girl said, cutting off the cat girl, earning her a glare from the cat girl.

"Ana Witch?" Sonic asked.

"No, W**h**itch. With an **H** after the W," Ana said immediately.

"Oh, Whitch." Sonic said. "

Well, we should probably be going. We don't want to be a bother to Ms. Eclipse," Alexiss said, grabbing Ana's collar again.

"Wait!" Eclipse said before Alexiss and Ana could leave.

"Yes?" Ana asked, her voice strained since Alexiss was choking her by pulling the collar around her neck.

"Well um...my friends just recently moved and I was wondering...since you helped me if...um..." Eclipse said, trying to find the right words. _I'm really not good at this sort of thing. I'm __**Shadow the Hedgehog**__ for god sake! _she thought. "If you would...um...like to be my...um...new fr...friends?" Eclipse asked.

Alexiss and Ana both looked at each other, blinking, before they both nodded their heads to each other.

"Sure. We'd love to be you're new friends Ms. Eclipse. We just moved here, so we have no friends of our own yet other then each other," Alexiss said.

"Great! Two more members of the gang!" Sonic said happily, smiling his signature smile.

"Oh, and you don't have to call me Ms. Eclipse, since we're friends now," Eclipse said to Alexiss, who simply nodded.

"Well, we might as well get going to Tail's house," Sonic said, taking off.

Eclipse sighed. "Impatient as always," she said, turning on her hover shoes and racing after Sonic.

Ana and Alexiss both looked at each other again, not saying a word, before taking off into the sky and flying after Sonic and Eclipse with ease.

"So, what are we going to do until we can go home?" Ana asked Alexiss suddenly.

"We'll help Eclipse. I have a feeling that's what we were sent here to do," Alexiss said, flicking her bangs from her eyes, only to have them fall back into place.

"Right," Ana said simply, noticing Alexiss' visible eye twitch, meaning she was peeved off at her bangs. "You always did hate hair in your face," Ana said to her, smiling, flying a little faster with Alexiss right behind her.


	5. The New Friends Meet the Sonic Heroes

Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long, I had writer's block again. Anyways, here's the new chapter of Eclipse the Hedgehog (sorry that it's a little short and sorta unimportent).

* * *

"New friends?" Tails asked after the group of Mobians had entered his house. "Yes, that's right. They helped me out defeating Eggman's army and I decided, since my old friends moved away recently, that they could be some new friends of mine." Eclipse explained to Tails, who nodded. "Hello Mr. Tails. My name is Alexiss Phai." Alexiss said, bowing to Tails in obvious respect. "My name is Ana Whitch. Oh, and Alexiss isn't normally like this, but she's a big fan of your work. She's like this around anyone who she respects unless they ask her not to be." Ana explained. "Then why wasn't she like that with me?" Sonic asked. "Simple. She holds no respect for you Sonic." Ana said simply, Sonic suddenly sitting in a corner of the room which suddenly became darker. The four Mobians simply looked at Sonic in silence, Tails and Eclipse sweat-dropping. "He isn't normally like this...I guess he's upset that Alexiss doesn't have any respect for him." Tails said. "Then I guess I shouldn't tell him that I have no respect for him either, hu?" Ana asked loudly, watching as Sonic began rocking back and forth in the now black corner. "I'd take that as a no." Eclipse said, trying not to laugh. She was still Shadow after all, and seeing her rival like this was hilarious, and she'd be laughing if she had her armour up. "Come on Sonic, it's not that bad. They just need to spend some time around you, then they'll respect you." Eclipse said, trying to get Sonic back to normal before she burst out laughing, which definitely wouldn't have helped the situation. Sonic was suddenly standing, smiling his usual smile, the corner he had been in the same color and shade as the rest of the room again. "Yeah, they just haven't been around me enough." Sonic agreed. _And __why__ did I help him again? _Eclipse wondered as she saw Sonic suddenly happy again. _Oh, right. Because if I wouldn't have helped him then I would have ended up chuckling like Shadow, which would have given me away. _The black and red female hedgehog reminded herself.  
Alexiss looked around suddenly, as if expecting to see something that she wasn't seeing. "Where are Ms. Amy and Mr. Knuckles?" She asked, obviously having expected the two Sonic Heroes members to be there. "Amy is down stair in my workshop since she was helping me with my newest experiment and Knuckles is on his way here now." Tails explained. "Do you want me to get her?" Tails asked. Alexiss nodded, Tails immediately leaving the room to get Amy.  
"Oh that's right. We were never properly introduced." Eclipse said suddenly, smiling at Alexiss and Eclipse. "Yeah, I guess we weren't." Ana agreed. "My name is Eclipse the Hedgehog." Eclipse said, holding her hand out for one of the two girls to shake, whichever spoke first. "My name is Alexiss Phai." Alexiss said, shaking Eclipse's hand, causing a vision.

**  
Vision.  
****I was standing in the rain again, holding the familiar duffle bag protectively. Alexiss and Ana were standing behind me, Alexiss leaning casually against a nearby tree with her arms crossed over her chest while Ana was looking at the ground with her fists clenched to keep herself from stopping me.  
"I never thought you'd leave because of him." Alexiss said suddenly, her casual mask cracking for a second before it returned again. "Neither did I. But he knows the truth now, and I can't risk staying with you to have my heart broken again." I said sadly. "Yeah, I know. I don't blame you for wanting to leave, for not wanting your heart to be broken. But still...it won't be the same without you Eclipse." Alexiss said sadly, her grip on her arms tightening. "Sorry Lex, but this isn't something I can risk." I said, using the nickname that we had all began to use, hoping it would make her a little happier. "Yeah..." She said sadly.  
**"**Please Eclipse...please don't go!" Ana cried suddenly, lunging towards me and wrapping her arms around me protectively. "Please don't leave us!" She begged, tears streaming down her face. Alexiss walked to Ana, pulling her away by the collar like she had the first time Ana had hugged me. "If you really have to leave...then at least take this with you." Alexiss said, a necklace appearing in her free hand. The chain was gold and sparkles even without light. On it were two charms, like on a charm bracelet. On closer inspection I saw that one was a violet circle with a white star in the middle and the other was a red circle with a white heart in the middle. "So you won't forget us." Was Alexiss's explanation, the necklace disappearing from her hand and reappearing around my neck. "I won't." I promised, turning and running away quickly.  
****End of vision.**

_  
So...looks like they meet me after Tails does and before Vector does when I go to run away from the Sonic Heroes. _Eclipse thought, smiling at the two. "And I'm Ana Whitch." Ana said, shaking Eclipse's hand as soon as Alexiss let go, causing another vision.

**Vision.  
I was sitting on the black chair in my house, Alexiss and Ana sitting to the red couch across from me. Both of them seemed a little older, though not by much, maybe a few months older then the girls that were in front of me in the current time. "So? Will you help us with our plan Eclipse?" Ana asked hopefully. "And ****why**** should I help you again?" I asked simply. "Well, you got your man, isn't it fair that Rouge gets hers? Besides, she ****is**** your GUN partner." Alexiss pointed out, a blush forming on my face when Alexiss mentioned that I had gotten who I had fallen in love with. "Alright, alright. You win, I'll help." I said. Alexiss and Ana both smiled, though Alexiss' was noticeably more evil then Ana's. "So, what do you need me to do?" I asked. "It's simple. We just need you to watch, and if things get out of hand we need you to get them back in hand." Ana said. "...She means if things go wrong we need you to fix it." Alexiss explained. I nodded. "Alright. Rouge will be so happy! She'll finally get**-**"  
****End of vision.  
**

Eclipse smiled at Ana, though she was a little confused, since I had no idea what the plan that they had been talking about was. But I still had plenty of time to figure it our, if what Alexiss said about me getting the man I fell for was any indication. _But...Since when did I become so nice? _I wondered angrily. A sudden noise caught the three Mobian's attention as Tails re**-**entered the room with Amy close behind. "Hello Ms. Amy. My name is Alexiss Phai." Alexiss said, bowing to Amy. "And I'm Ana Whitch." Ana said, repeating her line from earlier. "I'm Amy Rose, it's nice to meet you both." Amy said. "Oh, and don't worry about us taking Sonic from you. Neither of us are going to." Ana promised. Alexiss nodded, Amy immediately smiling.  
A sudden knock on the front door brought everyone's attention to it. "I'll get it." Tails said, walking to the door. A few moments later he walked in with Knuckles right behind him. Knuckles stopped dead upon seeing Alexiss, which wasn't all that surprising, since Alexiss had dreadlocks. "Hello Mr. Knuckles. My name is Alexiss Phai, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Alexiss said, bowing to Knuckles as she had to Amy and Tails. "You have Echidna blood." Knuckles snarled. "Yes, that's right. My grandmother was an Echidna." Alexiss answered without a second thought, same as her and Ana's names before that. "Unfortunately she died a few years ago." Ana said immediately. Knuckles simply huffed, sitting on one of the chairs while now ignoring Alexiss. "He's probably upset now. He finds out there was another Echidna, only to find out they died a few years ago." Tails explained to Alexiss and Ana. "Being the last full blood of your species must be lonely." Alexiss said sadly. "Probably." Ana agreed. "We have to get going though, since we have to go get groceries. It was nice to meet you all, and we'll come see you again soon." Alexiss promised, leaving the house with Ana close behind.

* * *

Who was the person who Alexiss and Ana were trying to hook Rouge up with? And is the reason that Tails gave Ana and Alexiss the real reason Knuckles was upset? Well, you'll all have to wait a **VERY** long time to find out (sorry, but it must be done). Anyways, see you all soon. Bye byez for now.


	6. Ana and Alexiss' House Warming Party

Sorry that I've taken so long to update, I got writer's block again. Anyways, this isn't really all that importent in the story line, other then telling where Ana and Alexiss live and why the Sonic Heroes will be hanging out there from now on. Oh, and Shadow get's two more points on Sonic. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

"I think we have an unforeseen problem Alexiss." Ana said suddenly as the two walked down the streets of Ring City. "And what problem would that be?" Alexiss asked as she looked around, memorizing everything around her. "We have no where to stay." Ana pointed out, causing Alexiss to stop as the fox-girl's eyes widened slightly. "Oh...how could I not have realised that?" Alexiss snarled angrily. "I don't know." Ana replied simply. "...We can't ask Tails or the others, it'd arise suspicion." Alexiss said. "Yeah...so what do we do?" Ana asked. Alexiss sighed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "We might have some money. I had my purse beside me when we came here, so maybe some of my money was teleported here with us." Alexiss suggested. Ana nodded, since it did seem logical. Alexiss sat on a nearby bench, since they had been near a park, and reached into her laptop bag. She pulled out a very large pouch filled with rings, a smile on her face. "Well, looks to me like money isn't a problem." Alexiss said. "So now all we have to do is find a house, right?" Ana asked. "House or apartment, it doesn't really matter to me." Alexiss said simply. "Well it does to me, so we're getting a house." Ana said, slightly snippishly. "Alright, alright. We'll get a house." Alexiss said, not wanting to get in an argument with the cat-girl about something she didn't really care about. "Good. Now let's get looking for a house." Ana said with a smile, taking to the air immediately. "Well, someone's excited to get a house." Alexiss muttered to herself, flying up after Ana.

"What about that one?" Ana asked, pointed to a large mansion on a hill with a For Sale sign in front of it. "A mansion?" Alexiss asked in slight shock. "Yeah! That way we can have everyone over to make plans and stuff, and we can have lots of guest rooms and a game room and a-" "Ok, ok, I get it Ana." Alexiss said, cutting the young cat-girl off. "You win Ana, we'll go buy the mansion." Alexiss said, actually liking the idea herself. "Then let's go!" Ana yelled, flying towards the mansion before Alexiss could blink. "Yep, definitely excited to get the mansion." Alexiss said, sighing, before flying after Ana.

"Wow, we got it just by paying a little over what they wanted!" Ana said happily. "They probably didn't actually think anyone around here would pay that high a price Ana." Alexiss pointed out. "More then likely." Ana agreed. "You go get some moving vans, I'll go buy us furniture." Alexiss said. "Alright, I should have enough money on me to get some moving vans." Ana said, smiling. "Here, take my spare cell phone so I can call you once I have the furniture so you can sent the moving vans to me." Alexiss said, handing Ana a red and white Samsung SCH-F609 Cell Phone with Dual Stereo Speakers cell phone. "Aw, this one doesn't look cool at all." Ana whined. "Stop complaining and take the phone. I'll buy you a new one later." Alexiss said, taking to the skies. "Will it even work here?" Ana asked before Alexiss could fly off, Ana also taking to the skies. "We can hope." Was Alexiss' simple reply. "K, see you later." Ana said, flying off towards the nearest moving van company. Alexiss simply nodded, flying towards the closest crazily expensive furniture store.

Alexiss had just finished buying all the furniture, pulling out her cell phone and calling her old phone. "Alexiss?" A familiar voice asked. "Hey Ana. I'm at Fine Furniture near our new house." Alexiss told the younger girl. "Alright, I'll send the moving trucks there." Ana said, hanging up the phone.

"That goes in my room." Alexiss said, pointing to the light purple massaging recliner chair. "The red one goes in Ana's." Alexiss said, pointing to the red version of her chair. The four male bats nodded, walking into the house, two carrying Ana's chair and the other's carrying Alexiss' chair. Another four male bats walked out of the truck, carrying a preassembled wood bunk bed with a desk and dresser on the bottom rather then a second bed. "My room." Alexiss said immediately. "And the red bed goes in Ana's room." She said, pointing to the red bed in the truck. It was a double bed, having a large red velvet slightly rounded upright square around it with a TV and DVD player drilled to the one of the inner sides square so Ana could watch movies in bed. The four bats from before grabbed the red bed, bringing it to Ana's room. "My room, in front of the desk of the bed." Alexiss said, pointing to the fully purple wheeled office chair. "I've got that." Ana said, having just gotten over her shock of how cool her bed was, smiling at Alexiss and grabbing the chair, flying with it to Alexiss' room. "The wardrobe goes to Ana's room." Alexiss ordered, pointing to the white wardrobe with red doors and drawers. Two of the bats picked that up, carrying it to Ana's room. "The red beanbag chair goes in you're room Ana, and the purple in mine. Think you could put them in there for me?" Alexiss asked the young cat-girl. "Sure." Ana said, picking up the two beanbag chairs Alexiss had mentioned and bringing them to their proper room. "The white massaging chairs go to the living room, same with the two white recliner couches, the one with two seats and the one with three, the white double beanbag couch, and the black gaming stand along with the wall sized black HD TV that I want drilled to the wall right over the stand. Put the black surround sound speakers around the room and connect them to the TV for me." Alexiss said, the 8 bats nodding and brought everything into the living room and setting things up the way she told them to. Alexiss' ears twitched upon hearing another truck. She turned around, seeing that it was the truck of gaming things she had bought for her and Ana. "Those go in the living room. Put the Wii and 360 in their gaming towers along with the controllers and games. Put the rest of the game systems in the gaming stand and the games in the cabinets, one cabinet per system." Alexiss told them. The Mobian's nodded, doing exactly as Alexiss said. "We've already got all the kitchen and bathroom stuff we need, so that should be everything we need." Alexiss said to Ana. "You bought all this?! For us?!" Ana asked in shock, watching the games and game systems be carried into the house. "Yeah. We both know how much we and the rest of the Sonic Heroes love video games. Anyway, I'm going to go put my laptop on the desk in my room. I'll buy you a desk and laptop of your own later." Alexiss said, starting to walk off. "Oh, and this is for you." Alexiss said, throwing something pink over her shoulder at Ana, who barely managed to catch the object. Ana looked at it, seeing it was a pink mobile T Nokia cell phone. "This is for me?" Ana asked. "I said I'd get you a new phone, so I did. The plan's already set up and everything, just don't be calling and texting all day or I'll take it away." Alexiss said, walking into the mansion.

Alexiss walked into her room, finding it perfect for her. The room was painted a powder blue with white clouds, the ceiling painted a pale grey with bright yellow stars that looked black with stars when the lights were off, which had a yellow tinted glass orb to cover the bulb, which looked like the moon when the lights were off and the sun when it was on. The carpet was green, like grass, making the room perfect to Alexiss, as this was her dream room since she was a little kid. She walked over to the desk, pulling her black Acer Aspire 4520 laptop out of the laptop bag she had been carrying around all day and putting it on the desk, pulling out the white laptop cooling pad and plugging it into the plug behind the computer, plugging the charger cord into the wall and laptop as well. She took the laptop bag off, hanging it on the coat hook on the back of her door, turning to her laptop. "There we go. I'll just leave you here, you just charge up Data." Alexiss said to the laptop, having named it as all people in her family did with their computers, turning off the lights and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"The phones have a dial tone." Ana stated, sounding slightly surprised, throwing Alexiss the wireless home phone that she had bought earlier as the fox-girl walked into the living room. "Good, then we can call Tails and tell him we're all settled in." Alexiss said, smiling as she dialled the number. "You know Tails' phone number?" Ana asked in surprise. "Amy gave to me along with everyone else's." Alexiss explained as the phone rang. "Oh." Ana said simply.

"Hello?" Tails' voice came over the phone suddenly. "Hello Tails, it's Alexiss. I thought you might want to come over to our new house with the others tomorrow, since we finally got everything settled in. We thought we could have a housewarming party or something like that." Alexiss explained to the young two tailed fox. "Sure, I think that'll be fun. I'll tell the others." Tails said, sounding rather happy. "We live at 1613 Annastara Dr., it's right at the end of the street, on the hill. And presents aren't necessary." Alexiss said. "Yes they are!" Ana called from her place in the kitchen, having went there to see what the two could make for dinner. A soft laugh came from Tails' on the other side if the phone, having heard Ana. "Well, according to Ana they are, so what would you two like?" Tails asked. "Stuffed animals mostly. Both of us like stuffed animals a lot. But a security system would be nice. I was a little shocked to find out this house didn't have one." Alexiss explained. "Alright, I'll make the system and the others can get stuffies and such." Tails said. "Alright, thanks Tails." Alexiss said happily, smiling, though it was unseen by Tails. "Not a problem. We'll be there by 3pm tomorrow." Tails said. "Alright, that's perfect." Alexiss said. "K, bye." Tails said. "Bye Tails, having a good night." Alexiss said, hanging up. "So, we're having a party now?" Ana asked with a smirk. "Yep." Alexiss answered simply, smiling. "Well, looks like we forgot to get groceries." Ana said, looking back at the kitchen and glaring at it, seeming to think that glaring at it would make food appear. "Glaring at the kitchen isn't going to make food appear." Alexiss said, stating the obvious. "I know." Ana said, continuing to glare at the kitchen. "Then why are you glaring at it?" Alexiss asked. "Cause it makes me feel less like an idiot for forgetting to get food." Ana stated, looking at Alexiss and smiling sheepishly. "We'll just get the food tomorrow before the others get here." Alexiss said simply. "And what do we eat tonight?" Ana asked. "How about chicken?" Alexiss asked, smiling at the younger girl, dialling another number.

"That was pretty good. I didn't know that you made a chicken fast food place here in Ring City." Ana said to Alexiss, once again sounding slightly surprised. "I made a fast food place for all our favourite foods. This WAS meant to be our dream Mobian city after all." Alexiss pointed out. "Anyway, I'm going to go see if the cable, telephone and internet company set the wireless internet up like they were supposed to. You go check out the games." Alexiss said, placing the dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing them, putting in the soup before closing it and turning it on. "Alright. We'll put those away tomorrow before the others get here." Ana said, Alexiss nodding in agreement as the two walked to the rooms they were going to.

Alexiss walked into her room, turning on her light, closing the door behind her and walking into her room. She walked to the desk, turning on her laptop. She hadn't told Ana, but she was going to try to find a way home. She worked on her laptop for the whole night, while Ana played games then went to bed around midnight.

Ana walked into Alexiss' room the next day around noon, peeved that the fox-girl had yet to get up when their party was in 3 hours. Ana stopped instantly when she saw Alexiss typing on her computer, her eyes bloodshot. "Alexiss!" Ana snapped angrily, drawing the elder girl's attention to her. "Oh, hey Ana. Time to get up?" Alexiss asked casually, smiling slightly. Without thinking a hiss ripped from Ana's throat as she punched Alexiss in the face, causing the blue furred girl to fly into the wall. "You idiot! You need your sleep! I don't care what you were doing, but don't you dare stay up all night ever again!" Ana yelled, looking rather scary for a girl of her age. "Alright Ana, I won't do it again." Alexiss said, standing up and walking over to her computer, saving everything and turning it off. "I'll go take a shower; you start to set up the streamers and party ordainments I ordered last night." Alexiss said, grabbing a spare set of clothes from her closet and flying into the bathroom connecting to her room.

Alexiss flew into the gaming room where Ana was setting up the things for the party. "You continue doing that; I'll go get the groceries." Alexiss said, flying quickly out the doors and to the closest groceries store.

"Alright, I'm back!" Alexiss called as she entered the mansion at about 1pm. "Good, I just finished with the decorations. I can put everything away for you, alright?" Ana asked. Alexiss nodded, going to the gaming room to check the décor while Ana put everything away.

3pm rolled by without Alexiss or Ana even noticing it, before they heard a familiar Amy squeal from down the hill. Ana and Alexiss both looked at each other, giggling to themselves at the thought of the Sonic Heroes reactions to their home, before they both flew out of the doors to meet them.

"Hey guys! You're right on time; we just finished making the food." Alexiss said as she landed in front of her friends, Ana nodding in agreement. "You live HERE?!" Sonic yelled in shock. "Yes. And would you not yell? We have sensitive ears." Alexiss stated. "Come on guys! You haven't seen anything yet!" Ana said happily, flying quickly up the hill with Alexiss and the rest of the Sonic Heroes close behind.

All the Sonic Heroes gaped as they saw the game room, Ana and Alexiss giggling to each other. "Welcome to our gaming room." They said in unison. "I'll go get the food while you guys play some games." Alexiss said, walking into the kitchen.

After being out the food, which mainly consisted of chilly dogs with other finger foods, Alexiss and Ana started to open their presents while Tails set up their security system. "These are from me." Eclipse said, handing Ana and Alexiss both a small box with black and red wrapping paper. The two hybrids carefully took off the wrapping paper and opened the box, to find a Shadow Plushie in each box. "Shadow!" The two girls squealed in unison, hugging the small plushies happily. _Take that Faker! I have fans two! _Eclipse thought evilly, inwardly smirking. Upon seeing the girl's reaction to the plushies Sonic went and sulked in a nearby corner. (None of the other presents are important, so we'll just skip them.)

"I'm glad you all had a good time. Come over again any time you like!" Alexiss called happily as the Sonic Heroes began to walk down the hill, night having fallen hours ago. "We are SO hanging out here from now on." Sonic called before running off with Eclipse following him for whatever reason, the rest of the Sonic Heroes going their own way. "Well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Alexiss." Ana said, walking to her room. "Night!" Alexiss called after her. "Night." Came the muffled reply from Ana's room.

Alexiss entered her room, once again going on her laptop. She was on it almost all night, before going t bed at 11am, so that Ana wouldn't know she was awake all night.

* * *

Oh wow, Ana punched Alexiss! I certainly didn't see that coming. Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible. Later.


	7. The Truth Revealed!

Hey everyone, I'm back! And with the chapter that everyone (or at least the...co auther? I think that's what she'd be called...) has been waiting for! Sorry this is a little short, but I couldn't help myself but end this chapter here. I hope this makes up for the long wait for the last chapter. Enough of my chatter, on with the story!

* * *

"That was quite the house that Alexiss and Ana have." Sonic said, the rest of the Sonic Heroes nodding in agreement, everyone in Tails' house since Alexiss was still asleep at her house even though it was 11am. "For some reason I'm not surprised though." Eclipse stated, the Sonic Heroes again nodding in agreement. "Yeah. It's weird...but it feels like they belong there or something." Sonic added, nodding slightly.  
A sudden, very familiar, beeping brought everyone's attention to Eclipse. She looked down at her wrist communicator, suddenly realising that she had forgotten to turn it off before coming to Tails' today. "Oh geez, I totally forgot...I have to get going. I'll be back in a while." Eclipse said, running quickly out of the house before disappearing, not able to come up with a valid excuse in her semi-paniced state.

She reappeared on top of her house, putting up her armour quickly. "Hello?" Eclipse asked in the familiar voice. "Hey Shadow. We have to infiltrate Eggman's new base. I'll send you the location and meet you there in a half hour." Rouge said. "Roger." Eclipse said simply, waiting for the location to be transmitted before the cut off the communication. Eclipse looked at the location, realising it was maybe 15 minutes away at top speed. "Might as well run there." She muttered to herself, jumping off of the roof and starting to run at top speed, absently noting that she was moving faster then usual.

Alexiss looked tiredly over at her cell phone, which was placed beside her on the bed. She looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and answering it. "Alexiss Phai speaking." Alexiss said absently. "Hey Alexiss. I know you were asleep but I'd like you and Ana to meet me at Eggman's new base in about 30 minutes. I have the feeling Shadow and I will be needing you for our infiltration." Rouge explained to the sleepy fox-girl. Alexiss yawned, sitting up in her bed as Ana slammed her door open the moment Alexiss had fully sat up. "Of course Ms. Rouge. We'll be there, I promise." Alexiss said, smiling even though Rouge couldn't see it. "Thanks. See you two later." Rouge said, ignoring the 'Ms. Rouge' part. "See you soon Ms. Rouge." Alexiss said before hanging up.  
"What was that about?" Ana asked, flying up to Alexiss suddenly. "Rouge needs us for an infiltration mission on Eggman's new base." Alexiss explained, stretching before flying to her closet to grab her usual outfit. "How long till we have to be there?" Ana asked. "A half hour." Alexiss said simply, looking for her shoes, as they seemed to be missing. "What?! But Eggman's new base is at least an hour's flight away!" Ana yelled. "That's why we're going to Chaos Control there." Alexiss said, pulling out the red Chaos Emerald out of seemingly nowhere, before it disappeared again. "How long have you had that?" Ana asked suspiciously. "Since we appeared in this world. It was in my laptop bag." Alexiss said simply, pulling out her shoes as she had finally found them. "And if things go the way I wrote, then this will be a very interesting assignment for us." Alexiss said with a smirk, before flying into her bathroom.

Rouge was standing a block or so from the base, not wanting to be discovered before the others got there. _Shadow's been acting really weird lately...well not weird, just...happier? Yeah, I think that's it. He's happier. He has been since...around the time Eclipse showed up actually. I'll have to ask him if he has a girlfriend or something. _Rouge thought, smiling slightly at the thought of Shadow having a girlfriend, having no idea how wrong she was.

Alexiss and Ana appeared a little ways from the base, Alexiss obviously quite happy that she was able to Chaos Control as she had hoped. The two quickly took to the air, knowing that if they didn't hurry they'd be late, flying at full speed to where they were to meet Rouge and Shadow.

"We're here Ms. Rouge." Alexiss said as she landed in front of Rouge and Shadow, Ana landing beside her. Out of the corner of her eye Alexiss saw a look of shock on Shadow's face before it quickly disappeared. "Who are they?" He asked Rouge angrily, acting as if Alexiss and Ana weren't standing directly in front of him. "They're friends of mine. I thought it'd be a good idea to bring them along, in case something goes wrong. They're both good fighters." Rouge explained. "...Fine." Shadow said simply, turning and looking at the building. Rouge pulled out a map of it, pointing to the place they were at. "We're here, and the place we need to get to is....right here." Rouge said, pointing to a place 5 floors lower then where they currently were. "They're probably be a lot of security, so we have to be careful." Rouge warned. "Right." Alexiss and Ana said in unison, nodding. "Alright, Shadow and I will go this way, and you two will go that way. We'll meet up here and go to our objective from there." Rouge ordered, the two girls nodding again. "Let's go." Shadow said simply, walking carefully into the building with Rouge following close behind. Alexiss and Ana took to the sky once more, flying quickly over the building. "Did you manage to memorise all that?" Ana asked as they flew over the building carefully. "Yeah. Don't worry, just follow me and everything will be fine." Alexiss answered.

Alexiss and Ana quickly flew into the back entrance of the base, expertly dodging the security and cameras. It didn't take long for them to meet where Rouge had specified. "Alright, let's go." Rouge said, taking the lead, Shadow, Alexiss and Ana following close behind, in that order. _Won't be long now. Yes, soon...as soon as we get out of here. _Alexiss thought excitedly, though she didn't show this for fear of drawing Rouge or Shadow's attention even if they were in front of her.

The group ran as quickly as they could out of the base, having gotten the information from the master computer, which was their mission. They quickly made it out, Alexiss and Ana taking to the sky as they felt more comfortable this way, since they were faster when flying. _Now. _Alexiss thought, an explosion from a few feet in front of the group stopping them instantly. From the explosion came an E-1007 Heavy Egg Hammer, causing Alexiss, Ana and Rouge to gulp slightly. "This isn't good..." Ana muttered, Alexiss and Rouge nodding in agreement. Not only was the thing armoured, but it's armour was armoured! It was impossible to hurt the thing! "Well, I don't really think it matters! We might as well die fighting!" Alexiss said determinedly, summoning her tonfas. Ana nodded, summoning her ball and chain, Rouge getting in a fighting position.  
"Take thing you hunk of armoured junk!" Ana yelled suddenly and angrily, spinning the chain above her head before throwing it at the robot. It didn't have nearly the effect she had hoped, as all it did was bounce off of the armour. "Ok, plan B. Try this robot!" Alexiss yelled, jumping up incredibly high until she was over the robot's head, slamming her tonfas down on its head with all her strength. It was just as she'd thought, the head wasn't armoured at all. The bot's body slowly cracked inside it's armour, before breaking in half along with it's armour. "Too easy." Alexiss said simply as she landed, sighing in boredom. Her boredom didn't last long though, as a beam shot towards Rouge. "Rouge! Look out!" Alexiss cried without using the Ms. part, Rouge turning to see what was headed towards her, only to freeze up when she saw it. Just as the beam was about to hit Rouge Shadow appeared in front of her, taking the hit for her. "Shadow!" Rouge yelled in worry and shock. _I hope her armour is enough to withstand that beam. _Alexiss though, slightly worried for the hedgehog. When the beam finally stopped Shadow was still standing, seemingly perfectly fine except he was huffing and puffing. "Chaos...Spear!" Shadow yelled, sending in the direction that the beam had come from. The explosion from a little ways out of sight told the group that Shadow had hit his mark.

Suddenly Shadow's body began to tremble violently, his breathing getting more laboured. "Mr. Shadow? Are you alright?" Alexiss asked in worry. Before he could answer pieces of his skin and fur began to fall off his body. _Her armour's breaking! _Alexiss thought excitedly, though it had an undertone of worry for the hedgehog. After a few seconds Eclipse was in Shadow's place, her body still trembling and she didn't seem to realise that her armour was gone. "Eclipse?!" Rouge yelled in shock, causing the female hedgehog to turn slowly to her, smiling apologetically. "Sorry I...didn't tell you...Please...don't tell..." Eclipse said, before everything suddenly went black, and she heard everyone calling her name before she felt herself slam into the cold ground and all senses stopped working.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Horrible place to end it. But I couldn't help it! It was the PERFECT cliff hanger moment! Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. See you then! -runs away before angry fans can kill me-


	8. To the Chaotix!

Yay! I'm back...and tied as hell since it's 10am and I haven't had sleep since I woke up at 3pm yesterday. I was up all night writing this so you had all better be happy! Now, I'm going to post this and go to bed! On with the story so I can sleep!

* * *

Eclipse's eyes slowly opened, only to find herself on a futon in a black and red painted bedroom. Before she could do anything a vision hit her, surely from when whoever carried her here had carried her here.

**Vision.  
I found myself standing in front of what looked a lot like a large circle of metal drilled to a base with the 7 Chaos Emeralds floating around the circle. I felt tears in my closed eyes , and I could feel someone squeezing my hand. I opened my eyes and looked up at them, but my vision was too blurred to make them out clearly, but I obviously knew who it was because I buried my face into their chest and let myself cry as a felt gloved male hands stroking my quills comfortingly. "It'll be ok Eclipse." He continuously to murmur into my ear, slowly comforting me. I knew the voice, but I couldn't pinpoint it in the present, which really peeved me off.  
The sudden sound of the machine being activated drew my attention to it. "Sorry everyone, but it's time for us to be going home." Came Alexiss' voice from the top of a nearby platform in front of the machine, her right hand gripping the collar around Ana's neck to keep her from getting away. "I don't want to go home!" Ana yelled. "I don't care. We're going home now, whether you like it or not." Alexiss growled into the young cat-girl's ear, causing said girl to tremble in fear. "Take care everyone." Alexiss said, spinning Ana around by the collar above Alexiss' head before throwing her into the circle of the machine, Ana disappearing instantly. "Let's all meet again someday." She said with a smile, taking to the sky as she had done so may times. "S - - - -, take good care of Eclipse. Goodbye Everyone!" She called, before flying into the machine, grabbing the red Chaos Emerald as she went through the portal back to her home, the machine turning off as soon as she was through, and now that the Chaos Emerald was gone we wouldn't be able to activate it again. "Goodbye guys." I managed to whisper before crying again, being pulled into the arms of the person who had comforted me before.  
****End of Vision.**

_Guess I should have known that Ana and Alexiss wouldn't stay here forever. _Eclipse thought sadly, absently noting that she couldn't make out the person Alexiss had been talking to before going into the machine, as even though she'd only known Ana and Alexiss for a couple of days she already felt close to them. It took her a moment to remember that she should be at Eggman's Base in a cell or something, before she heard familiar voices on the other side of the door red painted wood door. "I can't believe she never told me...I mean, I thought we were best friends, but she kept the most important secret she had from me." Came Rouge's voice, making Eclipse feel a little bad that she hadn't told Rouge the truth. "Everyone has secrets that they keep from even though closest to them Ms. Rouge." Alexiss said, more then likely trying to cheer up the obviously betrayed bat. "Yeah, take us for example. We aren't even from-" The sudden sound of something slamming into Eclipse's wall quite hard brought Eclipse to the conclusion that Alexiss had kicked Ana into the wall. "You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut Ana." Alexiss snarled angrily, confirming Eclipse's suspicions. "You didn't have to kick me so hard!" Ana yelled angrily, surely rubbing the injury that the kick had created. "Shut up or you'll wake up Eclipse!" Alexiss growled, causing the cat girl to do as she was told. Eclipse sighed, blocking out the rest of the annoying conversation.  
_That's right...Rouge, Alexiss and Ana know the truth now... _Eclipse thought, mixed emotions flowing through her at the thought (actually Eclipse, Alexiss and Ana knew the whole time). _Jumping in front of Rouge like that certainly wasn't the most Shadow thing I've ever done. I could have easily just Chaos Controlled her out of the way, but I just panicked when I saw the beam fired at her like that. ...Wonder if they told anyone else... _Eclipse thought worriedly as she slowly sat up, knowing that if she continued to lie down she'd fall back asleep.

_Eclipse should be awake now. _Alexiss thought, standing up. "I'm going to go check to see if Eclipse is awake." Alexiss said, smirking to herself when she saw Ana rubbing her right arm where the bone was probably cracked. _That'll teach her to watch her mouth before she speaks. _Alexiss thought as she walked to the door that lead to the room in her and Ana's mansion that she had put Eclipse in. She walked in, seeing Eclipse sitting up but leaning back against the wall. "Hey! Eclipse is awake!" Alexiss called out to Ana and Rouge, who both ran quickly into the room. "...Morning." Eclipse said after a few moments of tense silence. "...You're mad at me. Right, Rouge?" Eclipse asked, even with her eyes closed knowing that Alexiss and Ana were only being quiet for fear of angering the already peeved bat. "Of course I'm mad! Even though we were supposed to be best friends you never told me who you really were!" Rouge yelled angrily, Alexiss and Ana seemingly disappearing, obviously not wanting to get dragged into this fight...or maybe to tell the others that she was awake, since Eclipse vaguely remembered them talking about them telling the Sonic Heroes that they had found her passed out in an alley. "I had no intention for anyone to know the true me. If Faker hadn't found me that night a few months ago then none of you would know about me." Eclipse stated emotionlessly. "Stop acting like that! You're not like that! I know so...because I've seen you smile Eclipse." Rouge said. "It was all an act. I had to keep my true identity a secret, and if I acted the same you, if not everyone, would have noticed." Eclipse said, not looking at Rouge. Rouge clutched her fists, pure rage on her face, before walking out of the room (think of Rouge when she gets super mad at Knuckles in Sonic X). Shortly after she did Eclipse heard what sounded like Rouge kicking the wall. "Please don't destroy my house Ms. Rouge! We still haven't lived here very long!" Alexiss called from somewhere else in the house, again proving Eclipse's suspicions. Eclipse pulled out her Chaos Emerald, looking at it for a moment before muttering the well known words. "Chaos Control."

"Yeah, she's awake...no, Ms. Rouge came stomping out of her room a minute ago and kicked my wall...yeah, I guess she didn't tell Ms. Rouge what happened...yeah, I'll go talk to her Sonic...ok, I'll call you back later." Alexiss said, hanging up the phone. She walked to Eclipse's room, fully planning on talking to her and cheering her up, only to stop dead in her tracks as soon as she entered the room. "E-E-E...ECLIPSE IS GONE!" Alexiss yelled in panic. "WHAT?!" Rouge and Ana yelled in unison, running into the room, onto to see that Alexiss was telling the truth. "She must have Chaos Controlled out of here." Rouge muttered angrily. "I'm not surprised with the way you got all mad at her." Ana pointed out, earning her another kick from Alexiss. "This is another time when you should keep your mouth shut." Alexiss growled at Ana, who was on the other side of the room with a dent in the wall where she'd hit it. "...Ow..." Ana said simply, obviously in pain. "We'd better go find her before she does something reckless." Rouge said, Alexiss nodding in agreement. "I thought you were the one whose always doing reckless stuff Alexiss." Ana said, freezing as soon as the fox-girl glared at her. "This is one of those times where I should keep my mouth shut, right?" Ana asked, Alexiss nodding while still glaring. "Ok, I'll be quiet now." Ana said, trying desperately to hide in the corner. "Sonic will be calling back soon. Tell him that Eclipse is missing, but don't tell him that she's really Shadow. Understand?" Alexiss asked, Ana nodding. "Good, Alexiss and I are going to go search for her." Rouge said, fly quickly out of Alexiss and Ana's mansion with Alexiss close behind. "...Ow..." Ana repeated after Rouge and Alexiss had left.

Eclipse appeared in her house, nearly falling to her knees before she held herself up using the wall. She hadn't recovered much energy before she used that Chaos Control so she wasn't surprised that she was so weak now. She knew that she only had about a half hour before Rouge and Alexiss checked here, so she'd have to find somewhere else to go. She quickly called Gun, changing her voice even without her armour, and telling them that she had some business to attend to and wouldn't be able to take missions for a while. She then went upstairs and packed everything she'd need before sitting on her bed and trying to figure out where to go. She thought of all the people she had re-met at Tails' house, and the Chaotix suddenly came to mind. She pulled her cell phone back out, dialling the number that she had memorised long ago for a reason she couldn't remember and hit the talk button. The phone on the other line rang a few times before it was answered. "Chaotix Detective Agency, what can we do for you?" Vector's voice came from the other side of the phone. "...Vector?" Eclipse asked after a few moments, sounding shy and afraid, which happened to be exactly how she felt at the moment. "Eclipse?!" Vector asked in surprise. "Yeah, it's me...listen, I need a place to stay for a while and I was...was wondering if you had a free room." Eclipse explained. "Yeah, of course we do. But what's wrong?" Vector asked worriedly. "I don't really feel like talking about it..." Eclipse said quietly, sounding fairly upset. "Oh, alright. Well, you can stay here as long as you like, no questions asked." Vector told her. "Thanks Vector. I'll be there in a few minutes." Eclipse said, hanging up and packing the last of the things she'd be bringing with her.

"Who was that?" Espio asked, his one eye opened as he sat Indian-style on the ground in front of his locker, having just finished meditating. "It was Eclipse. She'll be staying here for a while." Vector explained. "Why? Is something wrong?" Charmy asked, his head tilted slightly the way that little kids did when they were confused as he buzzed around in front of Vector. "I don't know, but she sounded really upset. She said that she didn't want to talk about it." Vector said. "We'd better go clean out the guest room before she gets here." Charmy pointed out. "Alright, let's go clean the guest room for her." Vector agreed. "Roger." Espio said simply, running up the stairs to the guest room with Vector and Charmy close behind him.

Eclipse appeared in front of the Chaotix Detective Agency, a watch that looked like her wrist communicator replacing it and her cell phone off. She quickly put her Chaos Emerald into her purse, not wanting Vector and the others to see it. She was sure that by now the rest of the Sonic Heroes would be looking for her, as Alexiss and Ana would have surely called Sonic and the others once they realised she was gone. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. Espio answered the door, grabbing her wrist and running quickly up the stairs into the room that she'd be in before letting her go and closing the door behind them. "What was that for?!" Eclipse asked angrily. "Sonic and Tails are here. They're looking for you. We thought it'd be best if they didn't see you." Charmy explained, appearing out of seemingly no where. "Oh...thank you. I don't want them knowing I'm here." Eclipse said. "You unpack, Espio and I have to go back downstairs before Sonic or Tails start to wonder where we went." Charmy said, opening the door quietly and leaving, Espio closing the door as he left. Eclipse then started to unpack.

"So you haven't seen or heard from her either?" Tails asked sadly. "No, sorry Tails." Vector lied, Espio and Charmy coming into the room right then. "Who was at the door?" Vector asked, though he already knew the answer they'd give. "No one. Not even a note or a parcel." Charmy lied, sighing as if upset that it hadn't been something big. "We'll keep an eye out for her while we're doing cases." Vector told the two mammals in the living room. "Alright. Thanks anyway Vector." Sonic said sadly, his ears drooping ever so slightly as he left, Tails close behind.  
"It was Eclipse. She's up in her room." Charmy said as soon as he was sure Sonic and Tails were long gone, answering the question before Vector could even ask it. "I thought so. It's about time to eat, so I'll go buy something to food." Vector said, heading towards the door. "With what money Vector?" Espio pointed out, causing the crocodile to stop in his tracks. "Um..." Vector said, obviously trying to think if they had a secret stash of money or something.  
"Are they gone?" Came a familiar female voice suddenly. The Chaotix looked up the stairs to where the voice was coming from, Vector and Charmy gaping while Espio simply looked a little shocked. Eclipse was standing at the top of the stairs, looking totally different then she had a few minutes ago. Her quills were brushed down so that they also covered the two quills that were always down but the red streaks were still able to be seen and she had a pair of black goggles that were darker then her fur with bright red lenses and bright yellow fabric on her head to keep the quills down. Her usual dress was replaced with a black t-shirt the same shade of back as her goggles that showed off a bit of her stomach, a bright red sleeveless tube top over the t-shirt and a red skirt that reached her mid thighs that had bright yellow diamond shaped marks with black diamond shaped marks inside the yellow ones. Her usual gloves were replaced by a pair of vertically striped black and bright red fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, her restrictor rings still over her gloves for obvious reasons. But what surprised the Chaotix the most was that she had replaced her hover shoes with a pair of bright red high heel boots that reached her knees and were dark grey that looked black when not in the light at the sides and had bright yellow trim. Around her neck was a black choker with a yellow ball bell on it that chimed slightly whenever she moved.  
"...Do I look ok?" Eclipse asked suddenly, fidgeting slightly from being stared at. "You look so cool Eclipse!" Charmy exclaimed, smiling brightly. "You sure look different. Stronger, I think, and more personal." Vector agreed. Everyone turned to Espio, who was obviously a little nervous about being put on the spot like that. "...It suits you." He said after a few moments, a soft blush on his face. "Hey! Espio's blushing!" Charmy said, laughing, causing Espio's blush to deepen as he glared at the small bee boy. "Leave him alone Charmy. He's probably not used to having a girl around here." Eclipse pointed out. "We're had female clients, but never had a female living here." Vector agreed. "Alright, alright. I'll leave him alone." Charmy said in defeat. "Good." Eclipse said, smiling sweetly. Her smile caused Espio's blush to deepen, though no one seemed to notice this. "Oh yeah, if you need some money for food then here." Eclipse said, throwing Vector a small pouch filled with rings which he barely managed to catch. "As thanks for letting me stay here and hiding me from the others." She explained when Vector gave her a confused look. "I'll go get something for tonight, then we'll buy groceries." Vector said, everyone nodding in agreement. "Um...you DO know how to cook, right Eclipse?" Charmy asked. "Yes, quiet well actually. Why?" Eclipse asked. "Because no one here can cook." Espio answered, everyone turning to him as they hadn't expected him to answer when they didn't force him to. "Then I'll just have to cook for you all. It won't be any trouble at all." Eclipse said before Vector could disagree. "...Alright then, I guess that's that. I'll be back in an hour or so." Vector said, leaving.

"...We won't be able...to keep calling you...by your real name. If we do then...Sonic and the others...will figure out who...you are even if...you look totally different." Charmy pointed out as he ate his kiddie cheeseburger that Vector had bought him, taking a bite between every four words. "He's right." Espio said simply, also eating a cheeseburger. Eclipse closed her eyes, looking through all of her visions and memories for a nickname. "...How about...Clipz?" She asked after a few moments, not wanting to have anything too different from her real name. "No, that won't work. Too close to your real name." Vector said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Clowy?" Eclipse then suggested after everyone had finished eating (pronounced similar to Zoey but with a C and L instead of a Z). "Clowy? Where did you get that from?" Charmy asked her. "The first two letters of my name and the last two letters of Shadow's name with a Y at the end to make it sound like a girl's name." Eclipse said, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, a light blush appearing on her face. _I'm not the same anymore. I don't have Shadow's personality anymore...I've acted like this so long it's become my real personality. _Eclipse thought absently. "Clowy...it sounds fine to me. What do you guys think?" Charmy asked. "It won't be recognised as Eclipse, that's for sure." Vector agreed. "...It's nice." Espio said after a moment. "Clowy it is then." 'Clowy' said, smiling happily (I will be calling Eclipse Clowy from now on until she goes back to the Sonic Heroes and she'll also be Clowy whenever she's around the Chaotix. P.S. Sorry for the cruddy name, but it's 7:30 in the morning and I haven't gone to sleep yet, so give me a break -.-). "Anyway, it's getting late. So I'm going to go to sleep. See you guys in the morning." Clowy said, yawning, before walking up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Could it be that our dear Espio is falling for Clowy AKA Eclipse? Well, yes actually, he is. But I'm still not sure who I'm going to have Eclipse go with, so as of now I'm just going with the flow. Anyways, I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight everyone. -lies down on soft bed- P.S. Please review! And tell me who you think Eclipse should end up with for that matter, since I still have no idea. With your guys' help I'll be able to pick who she'll go out with sooner. And if there is a close second then I'll make a version of this story with her going with that person as well. Kk, night night everyone. -falls asleep-


	9. Kyouyo or Kyo?

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't writen in so long. I had most of this chapter writen when I posted the one before this, but then my friend got hit by a train and he was killed and I didn't feel like writing anymore. I still don't really feel like writing now, but I didn't want you to have to wait any longer. Sorry if the end of this chapter is a little cheesy or whatever. Anyway, on with the story. -no enthusiasm what so ever-

* * *

Clowy woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily after she sat up, the sun barely up. She quickly brushed her quills down and put on a bright yellow headband to keep them down before walking downstairs. She was wearing a bright yellow sleeveless nightgown that barely covered what it had to and a bright yellow pair of socks that went to her mid thigh and the gloves of the outfit she had on yesterday, as she had forgotten to change the gloves in her tired state. She had awoken earlier then the others so that she could make breakfast. She got into the kitchen, finding an apron folded neatly and put on the table near the stove. She smiled slightly to herself, putting on the apron that oddly fit her perfectly before getting out the ingredients for breakfast.

The Chaotix slowly came downstairs, yawning as they had all just woke up, having smelled Clowy's cooking. They entered the kitchen, stopping dead instantly. Clowy was there in the apron and her night clothes plus the gloves of her outfit and a bright yellow headband to keep her quills down, plate in hand as she put food on it and three others already on the table along with maple syrup for the pancakes. The plates had hash browns, scrambled eggs and blueberry pancakes. Clowy turned upon hearing the Chaotix gasp, smiling at them. "Good morning!" She said sweetly, walking to the table with her plate and sitting in the seat that had no plate in front of it. "You guys are lucky. I was just about to come and wake you up." She said before starting to eat, not noticing that the Chaotix were all still staring at her. _She looks so cute cooking like that. _Vector thought. _I want to eat Clowy's cooking so bad! But I'm the youngest so I have to wait for Vector and Espio to sit down first or Vector will get mad at me again. _Charmy thought sadly, having already got used to using the name. ______________ Espio thought (he's having millions of thoughts at once here XD), walking absently towards the table, and taking a seat next to Clowy, Vector sitting across from her and Charmy sitting on the other side of her. "This food is great Clowy!" Charmy said happily, continuing to eat quickly as he was starving. "Yes. Much better then Vector's cooking." Espio agreed, smiling ever so slightly at Clowy before continuing to eat at a more civilised pace. _I don't think I've ever seen Espio warm up to someone that fast. _Vector thought, watching Espio and Clowy, seeing Espio being a little uncharacteristic. _Well, well, well. Looks like Espio's got a crush on our little Eclipse_-_I mean Clowy. No wonder he didn't say anything to her back at Tails' house. _Vector thought, smirking inwardly, not wanting to smirk outwardly as Charmy would point it out to everyone. "Fantastic cooking Clowy!" Vector finally said, making it look like he had been so mesmerised by her cooking that he was only now able to speak. "Thank you Vector, Charmy, Espio." Clowy said, smiling sweetly. This again caused Espio to blush, though Charmy said nothing this time in fear of getting hit by Vector.

"So, the client for that one case is finally coming today?" Charmy asked Vector as the group relaxed in the living room area, Clowy having changed into the outfit she was in yesterday. "Yep. It's about time two. The report he sent us doesn't have enough information to work with." Vector explained as he lounged on the couch. "Maybe I could help?" Clowy asked hopefully. "Not to be rude or anything Ecl-I mean Clowy, but do you even have any experience in being a detective?" Vector asked, looking at the hedgehog girl. "No...but I have my ways, don't worry." Clowy said, smiling reassuringly, thinking off her visions. _With any luck they'll help me out with the case just like my other vision said it did...But I'll have to wait a while until they give me a case on my own. _Eclipse thought, waiting for Vector's reply. "...Alright, you can help out. Just try not to get in the way." Vector finally said, hearing a knock on the door. Espio quickly went and opened the door, coming back with a boy no older then Clowy following him. The boy looked like a white version of Sonic, the way his quills were, his eyes a deep grey. He wore a pair of bright yellow goggles with the cloth a near-black grey, a golden chain around his neck and one also around his waist. He had a bright yellow undershirt with an open deep grey jacket that reached his waist and had sleeves that went to his wrists, the jacket having a yellow skull mark on the left had side right under the folded down collar. His pants were also deep grey, straps of bright yellow sticking out on either side beside the pockets. His gloves and shoes followed the same design of deep grey and bright yellow. Clowy saw the boy, her eyes widening in horror. "Kyo..." She whispered in terror, having the instinct to hide behind the others, but she had to act like she had no idea who he was. With any luck he wouldn't recognise her. He looked strait at her, and she felt her heart stop in terror. "My name is Kyouyo." He said, more then likely correcting Clowy. She inwardly sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't him. "I'm Vector, that's Espio and that's Charmy." Vector said, pointing to each person as he said their name. "What about her?" Kyouyo asked, pointing to Clowy. "Oh, that's-" "She's Clowy! She's our newest member!" Charmy interrupted hyperly, Espio nodding in agreement. "Yes...that's right Charmy." Vector snarled angrily at the young bee-boy, who then hid behind Clowy. "Don't be so mean to him Vector. He's just being a kid." Clowy scolded. "Yes Clowy." Vector said in a defeated tone. _He got her/my new name right. _The remaining Chaotix thought in unison. "Anyways, could you tell us about your missing persons' case?" Vector asked.

Clowy was trying her best to stay calm, but it was hard when the person Kyouyo was looking for sounded just like her. "We were friends once, but I left where we used to live and I haven't been able to find her since. I heard a rumour that she was somewhere in Ring City, so I have been looking there for the past few days." Kyouyo explained. "Well, with the description you gave us we should be able to find her." Vector assured him. "Great! I'll wait at my house for a phone call telling me you found her." Kyouyo said happily, leaving. As soon as he was out the door Clowy's knees bucked under her and she would have hit the ground if Espio hadn't caught her. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "It was Kyo...he's looking for me..." Clowy whispered, her breathing uneven. "We should get her up to bed. She's obviously not feeling well." Vector said. "I'll take her." Espio said before anyone could argue, shifting her so he was holding her bridal style before going to her room.

Espio gently placed Clowy on her bed, smiling slightly at her before turning to leave. He didn't even take one step before Clowy had grabbed his wrist so he couldn't leave. Espio stood there for a moment, letting the fact that Clowy didn't want him to leave sink in, before turning to her. She looked like she was trying to hold a thought that she didn't want back. "I...I don't want to be alone right now..." She whispered, not letting go of Espio's wrist. He nodded, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his arms. It wasn't something he normally did, but it was the only thing he could think of to make her feel any better. He noticed her relax suddenly in his arms and figured that she had spaced out.

**Vision.  
****I was in the street with the Chaotix, Egg Pawns surrounding us but Eggman no where in sight.  
****I suddenly jumped up, roundhouse kicking the Egg Pawns near me before landing gracefully in front of Espio. "Showing off again Clowy?" Espio asked with a smirk. "Only cause I'm trying to impress you." I replied with the same smirk, jumping up and Chaos Spearing an Egg Pawn that had gotten a little too close to Charmy for my comfort. I jumped into the air once more, flipping as my body began to glow a familiar red. "Chaos...Blast!" I yelled, the energy blasting out around me and destroying all the Egg Pawns. "Well, you must be trying to impress SOMEONE, the way you took them all out like that." Vector agreed, smiling at me.  
****End of Vision.**

"You ok Clowy?" Espio asked her once she was back to normal. "Yeah...I think so." She murmured, not wanting to move for Espio's embrace. "You're tired, you should get some rest." Espio pointed out. She nodded, reluctantly pulling herself from Espio's hug. "Thanks Espio, for comforting me." She said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before lying down on the bed, which then caused him to blush scarlet. "N-no p-problem." He stuttered as he pulled the blankets up over her before leaving quietly. "Only cause I'm trying to impress you..." Clowy murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

And that's that. I'm going to go now and morn over my friend some more ).: Bye bye for now. PS The next chapter might take a while in my current state of mind.


	10. Truth About Me

Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry this took so long (and that it's not that good) but I'm still not in the best of moods. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer and better. On with the story!

* * *

"Are you ABSOLUTELY sure that Kyouyo is this 'Kyo' that you used to know Clowy?" Vector asked the girl as she cleaned the Chaotix Detective Agency office of junk. "Completely. His outfit is different, but I'd recognise that-that...HEDGEHOG anywhere. Especially after what he did to me." Clowy stated, obviously trying to figure out the right word to describe the boy that she clearly didn't like, her voice dropping to a whisper at the last sentence. "Since when was being a hedgehog an insult?" Charmy whispered to Vector, the crocodile shrugging. "What did he do to you Clowy?" Espio asked, having been the only one who heard that part of what she'd said, worried about what had been done to her. "It doesn't matter; it has nothing to do with you." She said, clutching her fists at her side while her bangs covered her eyes. "But it does Clowy! You're one of us now." Charmy argued, also worried about Clowy. _It must be something horrible if she doesn't want to talk about it. _Vector thought, his eyes widening as he realised what it probably was. "Clowy..." He began, shaking his head, not really sure what to say.  
"Don't say anything!" Clowy snapped suddenly, much to the Chaotix surprise. "Please Vector...just don't...say anything..." She whispered quietly, her hands slowly relaxing as she wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath, grabbing her purse from the nearby chair, walking towards the front door. "Where are you going?!" Charmy and Espio both called after her, running up to try to stop her from leaving. She disappeared from in front of them, appearing behind her much to Vector's confusion, being the only one to see her behind the other two. "I'm...I'm going to confront Kyo." Clowy stated from behind Espio and Charmy, walking out of the door. "Wait! Don't go alone!" Espio called just as Clowy Chaos Controlled away, slowly falling to his knees in a very un-Espio fashion.

"I knew you'd come to me on your own, my little Shads." Said a familiar male voice, smirk obvious in the voice as Clowy looked at Kyouyo, his outfit the same as it was when they used to live on the ARK. A simple black t-shirt with a dark blue skull on it, black jeans with dark blue at the ends, dark blue gloves with black wristbands and a dark blue stripe on them, blue and black versions of Eclipse's hover shoes though they didn't have the holes at the bottom. "You have no right to call me that Kyo! Not after what you did!" Clowy yelled, a look of rage and betrayal on her face. "I just gave you what you deserved, lying to me like that. I have to admit, you felt nice though, much nicer then I thought you would." He said, smirk widening, causing Clowy to see red. "I'll...I'll make you pay! I trusted you!" Clowy yelled, red Chaos Energy covering her body in her rage. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR...FOR RAPING ME!!!" She screamed, her eyes flashing as the energy covering her body exploded around her.  
"Finally got what...you wanted...Shads?" Kyo asked suddenly as he lay on the floor in front of the girl, his breathing harsh, knowing that he would die soon. "Consider yourself lucky Kyo...if you weren't a client of the Chaotix I would kill you slow and painfully." Clowy said emotionlessly, walking the few steps to his dying body and pulling his wallet out of his jean pocket to pay the Chaotix and the white Chaos Emerald he'd had. "I made a mistake...I'll admit that. But I could never...admit how I really felt about you...and for that and for what I did...I am sorry...Eclipse...." Kyo whispered, his eyes closing as his heartbeat stopped. "I don't want to hear your lies." Clowy said as she turned from him, Chaos Bolting him before disappearing once more.

"I'm back!" Clowy called as she walked into the Chaotix Headquarters, having appeared on their front lawn. "Clowy! Are you alright?!" Charmy and Vector asked as they ran up to her, surprising her a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, smiling assuringly at the two. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired." She said, walking to the base of the stairs before remembering the wallet. "Oh yeah, I got our pay. Spend it on whatever you want." She said, throwing the wallet over her head and into Vector's hands before walking up the stairs.

Clowy walked into her room, planning on just flopping down on it, only to see a familiar purple figure lying on it. "Espio." She whispered in surprise, walking slowly up to the bed. "He was worried you wouldn't come back. He's been lying here since you left, he must have fallen asleep." Vector explained, appearing out of seemingly no where, now standing in the doorway. "Oh...I see...I didn't mean to worry you guys." Clowy said, gently picking up Espio, who was very light compared to her armour, and carrying him to his own room. "Night Espio." She whispered, kissing him on the forehead and tucking him in like a little kid before going to her own room and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A few weeks later.  
"Looks like Sonic and the others need our help. Seems Shadow has disappeared along with you Clowy." Vector explained as the group walked towards Ana and Alexiss' house, Clowy's ear drooping. "I hope he's ok." She said, the others nodding slightly in agreement. "I just hope they don't recognise you. Knuckles will get mad at us if he finds out that we're hiding you from him and the others." Charmy stated, everyone shuddering slightly at the thought of the echidna being angered with them. "Then let's hope that my new look is enough to throw them off." Clowy said, smiling.

"Anyone else think that the girl with Vector and the others looks familiar somehow?" Knuckles asked as the Chaotix left, the Sonic Heroes nodding in agreement. "That's because it's-" A sudden loud smashing sound meant that Ana had been kicked into a wall by Alexiss yet again. "Keep your warped theories to yourself Ana." Alexiss snarled, glaring at the girl. "But Alexiss! It's-" Before Ana could finish she was kicked again by the older hybrid, causing everyone around her to flinch at the sound of Ana hitting another wall. "Shut up Ana. Just because we know the truth about Clowy doesn't mean that we should tell the others yet." Alexiss whispered into the cat-girl's ear, the girl nodding. "Whatever you say Alexiss." Ana said, said person helping Ana back up. "It's weird...that girl looks really familiar but I can't put my finger on it..." Sonic said, the others nodding in agreement. "You guys had better get going, Ana and I have work to do. We'll call if we find anything out about either Eclipse or Shadow." Alexiss assured, practically shoving everyone out of her house. "That wasn't very nice of you Alexiss." Ana pointed out, rubbing the back of her head which hurt from slamming into the wall twice. "I didn't want you to reveal Clowy's true identity, or Eclipse's for that matter. Besides I really DO have work to do." Alexiss said, walking to the door that led to the basement and punching in the code to open the door, walking through the door and closing it behind her. "...what in the world is the working on in there?" Ana wondered, knowing better then to ask or be kicked into another wall.

"Clowy? You acting...like everything is fine even though Shadow is missing. Are you alright?" Charmy pointed out suddenly as Eclipse was making dinner, causing her to stop what she was doing. "I...I'm fine Charmy, but...there is something that I need to show you and the others after dinner." Clowy said, knowing that it was time to reveal her true identity to the Chaotix.

"What do you want to show us Clowy?" Espio asked, wanting to know anything that she was going to tell them, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. "I...I've been keeping a very important secret from you, and the others two. It's sorta...the reason that I'm hiding from the Sonic Heroes." Clowy explained, looking at the ground. "What have you been keeping from us Clowy?" Charmy asked in that cute kid way of his. The black and red female hedgehog pulled the green Chaos Emerald out of her purse, throwing it into the air before anyone could ask her anything. "Chaos Armour!" She called, a beam of light from the emerald shooting at her and her body flashing, momentarily blinding the Chaotix. They opened their eyes, Charmy being the first one to be able to see what was in front of him. "It's Shadow!" He yelled, Espio and Vector looking through the light to see that Shadow was indeed in Clowy's place. "What happened to Clowy?!" Vector and Espio both yelled. "I AM Clowy." Shadow said simply, everyone gaping as they stared at him in disbelief. "Armour down." He said, a beam of light shooting at him from the still floating green emerald, soon revealing Clowy under the armour.  
"So this whole time...you were Shadow?" Vector asked suddenly, being the first one able to speak. "Yes, that's right. I was supposed to be the ultimate life form, and they didn't think that the ultimate life form could be a girl, so I took on the form of the one now called Shadow." Clowy explained, sighing sadly. "Rouge, Ana and Alexiss found out. I...I got scared and ran away here." She admitted, looking at the ground, expecting the Chaotix to be mad at her. "That's understandable. I'm sure Rouge was hurt from you keeping this a secret from her." Vector said, much her Clowy's surprise. "You can still stay here as long as you want. Even after if you want, as Eclipse. After all, you won't be able to live at Shadow's house without drawing attention to yourself." He said, the rest of the Chaotix nodding in agreement. "Thanks...everyone." Clowy said, smiling. She looked at the window, seeing Tails and Knuckles looking through the window with looks of disbelief on their face, Clowy fainting at the sight of them.

* * *

Poor Clowy/Eclipse, having the one guy she used to trust betray her like that. And how is she going to explain this to Tails and Knuckles once she wakes up? Well, we'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Bye for now.


	11. Had to Lie

Hi everyone...sorry I've been gone so long...in all honesty I was both procrastinating and totally forgot about the story. For that I apologise. Anywhay, here's the next chapter and since it's short (and has one of the worst cliff hangers I've written so far in my opinion) I'll be writing and posting the next chapter. Anyhow, on with the story!

* * *

"Ow...my head..." Clowy murmured as her eyes opened, the back of her head having smashed against the floor when she fainted, rubbing said hurt area which she absently noted was bandaged. "What happened?" She asked no one in particular, as she was in her room, the room empty besides her. "You saw Tails and Knuckles looking at you through the window and you fainted." Vector explained as he walked into the room, Espio and Charmy close behind. "That's right, they saw me transform." Clowy remembered, sitting up slowly with Espio's help. Almost instantly she felt a vision coming on.

**Vision.  
I found myself in what looked like an abandoned warehouse, broken wood and glass surrounding me. It was night, the light of the moon coming in through the windows, Sonic and Espio standing a few feet in front of me and facing each other, both in fighting stances. Alexiss and Ana were also there, Alexiss on my right and Ana on my left, old crates surrounding us. "Stop it you two! There's no need to fight!" I yelled, sounding panicked as the two glared daggers at each other. "Stay out of this Eclipse!" The two yelled at me in unison, not even bothering to look at me. "You think that just because you met her first that she's instantly yours? That's not the way it works!" Espio yelled at Sonic, confusing me. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't know her at all!" Sonic yelled back, obviously forgetting that I was there at all.  
"Fine then, Espio. We'll fight for her. You win and you get her, I win and I'll get her." Sonic suggested suddenly, Espio nodding in agreement, Sonic smirking confidently. "Doesn't she get a choice in the matter?" Ana and Alexiss asked angrily. "No!" Sonic and Espio yelled, glaring at the two girls and completely ignoring me before turning back to look at each other. "Time to see who deserves her!" Sonic and Espio yelled, lunging at each other.  
End of Vision.**

_Who were Espio and Sonic fighting over? Better yet, why was Espio acting like that? _Clowy wondered, shaking her head slightly to push the vision back. "You ok Clowy?" Charmy asked worriedly. "Yeah, just a vision of the future. I get them when I touch someone or when they touch me. The only thing that stops me from having a vision is my armour." Clowy explained simply, stretching. Clowy looked up, seeing that the Chaotix were staring at her like she was insane. "What?" She asked in confusion. "How can you say that like its normal? Having visions of the future is NOT normal!" Vector yelled, hurting Clowy's ears. "That's enough Vector. It's normal to her." Espio said, saving Clowy an explanation. "I've had them since I can remember so, as Espio said, it's normal to me." Clowy agreed, shaking her head slightly to get the vision out of her head as she stood up. "Well, looks like it's time to go see Tails and Knuckles." She said, the Chaotix nodding as they followed after her into the room that they'd put Tails.

"Hello Tails." Clowy said as she entered the room, seeing that the young fox was awake. Tails looked at her, his look of shock, confusion and oddly enough horror. "Wh-who are you?" He yelled, backing up against the backboard of the bed. "I'm Eclipse the Hedgehog." Clowy answered simply, looking a little confused herself. "How come you can change into Shadow?" Tails asked next, still sounding panicked. "Because I AM Shadow the Hedgehog as well. I have a armour, Chaos Armour, which I sometimes use to protect myself. It makes me look like a male because the Ultimate Life Form wouldn't have been excepted if it wasn't male." Clowy replied, smiling kindly at Tails, calming him quite a lot actually. "How come we didn't find out about this sooner?" Tails asked curiously. "Because I used to only let it down from midnight till dawn on the night of a full moon. If I put it up longer then my true body begins to deteriorate. I didn't have it up when I was asleep for 50 years, but it came up as soon as the capsule was activated." She explained, Tails nodding in understanding. "Please don't tell Knuckles, Amy, Omega or Sonic about this, I don't think they'd understand." Clowy said, Tails nodding in agreement. "But what are you going to tell Knuckles? He saw you put your armour up and down." Tails pointed out. "I'll just tell him it was a dream." She said simply, turning to leave. "And please don't tell anyone that I'm Eclipse. I'd like to hide here a little longer." She added before walking out of the room.

"Geez, I can't believe I had such a weird dream." Knuckles said, he and Tails standing outside the Chaotix Detective Agency. "You and me both." Tails said, looking at Clowy as she smiled. "We'll see if we can set up a day were we can all go hang out, but we're still quite busy right now." Clowy said, the other Chaotix nodding in agreement. "Alright, we'll tell Sonic and Amy that." Tails said, Knuckles nodding in agreement. "Alright, we'll see you later." Charmy said, waving as Tails and Knuckles left.  
"...That was close. I almost messed up the future." Clowy whispered to herself after a moment, sighing in relief. "Well, I've had a long day. I think I'll go back to bed. I hope you guys don't mind having take out tonight." Clowy said, the others shaking their head. "It's fine Clowy. You just go get your rest." Vector said, Clowy smiling at him. "Ok. Thanks guys." She said, walking up he stairs and changing into her nightwear before falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

A few weeks later.  
"Alexiss! Get up this instant or I swear I'll-" Ana snarled, stomping into Alexiss' room only to stop in the middle of her sentence when she saw Alexiss already awake and staring at a calendar, a circle around the number of that day's date. "What's with today being marked?" Ana asked curiously, Alexiss turning and smirking evilly at her friend. "Sorry Ana, but you'll just have to wait to find out. I need to start cooking...could you call Rouge and invite her over for lunch, oh, and tell her to leave a note on her door telling where she went just in case." Alexiss said, still smirking, before quickly flying out of the room and into the kitchen. "She NEVER tells me ANYTHING!" Ana muttered to herself angrily, going to the phone and calling Rouge anyway.

"Clowy? Are you alright, you seem down today." Vector said, Clowy turning to him before smiling slightly. "I'm not sad, just...nervous. I have a version at Ana and Alexiss' house when we were there last...today is the day I'm supposed to tell Rouge, Alexiss and Ana who I really am..." Clowy explained, trembling slightly. "But I...Ana pulled away before I could see how everyone reacted..." Eclipse continued quietly. "Don't worry Eclipse. I'm sure Ana and Alexiss will understand, even if Rouge doesn't they'll help calm her down." Vector assured her, smiling to help calm her nerves. "Yeah...well, I have to get going. Rouge is probably at Ana and Alexiss' for lunch by now, I have to get there before she leaves." Eclipse said, Chaos Controlling away.

* * *

Poor Clowy, she's completely clueless to why Espio and Sonic were fighting, it's obvious that Alexiss and Ana weren't though. And how is Rouge going to react to Clowy revealing that she's Eclipse? I guess we'll just have to wait and see (since I'm mostly making this up as I go)!


	12. Time to Tell and Espio's Harm

Ok, I know that I said that I'd update soon...I ended up writing this chapter within a few hours of posting the other one -sweatdrop-. Oh well, not like that's really a problem...actually, you're all probably happy with the increadably fast update. Alright, enough of my talking. On with the story!

* * *

"Um...what's wrong with Alexiss?" Rouge asked as she saw Alexiss skipping happily around as she served the food and drinks as well as humming to herself. "I have no idea...but knowing her it's something big." Ana stated, looking at her best friend as if she were crazy, which Ana was beginning to suspect she was.  
The doorbell rang suddenly, making Alexiss stop and look at the hallway leading to the front door. _...She's earlier then I expected. _Alexiss thought, shrugging inwardly before flying calmly to the front door and opening it. "Hey Ana! Did you invite Clowy over for lunch two?" Alexiss called down the hallway when she opened the door to find Clowy standing there, looking a little nervous. "No...you didn't tell me to! Why?" Ana called back, wondering why Alexiss had asked such a seemingly random question. "Because Ms. Clowy is standing in our doorway all alone! The rest of the Chaotix aren't with her so I assumed you'd asked her over for lunch!" Alexiss replied, looking at Clowy. "Oh well, we have enough food for you as well. Come on in and have a seat." The fox-girl said, closing the door behind Clowy as she walked into the house. "Please follow me Ms. Clowy." She said, walking towards the dining room with Clowy close behind. "Ms. Rouge, this is Ms. Clowy the Hedgehog, the newest member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Ms. Clowy, this is Ms. Rouge the Bat, a master gem thief and GUN Agent, as well as Mr. Shadow's GUN partner." Alexiss said, introducing the two as Rouge hadn't been there when they'd had the meeting at the house, since Rouge was out looking for Eclipse. "Um...hello..." Clowy said shyly, holding out her hand nervously for Rouge to shake. "Hey." Rouge said simply, shaking Clowy's hand, causing a vision.

**Vision.  
****I was standing at Alexiss and Ana's house, in the gaming room it seemed, Alexiss, Ana and Rouge sitting in the room as well as we all looked at each other. "Why don't we just give up Alexiss? We've tried over 10 times to get Rouge with K-, and we haven't had any luck at all." Ana said, Alexiss turning to look at her best friend with her fangs bared and pupils more slitted then usual, scaring the younger hybrid. "It's true that we've had no luck as of yet...but that's because we've been using plans to catch a normal guy, and K- is anything but normal. We need to use something that will effect him by his animal AND male nature." Alexiss said, looking normally again but smirking evilly, which only served to scare Ana more. "Like what?" I asked curiously. "Jealousy." Alexiss stated, the one word so simple yet I knew that this plan would work this time.  
****End of Vision.**

_I wonder who they're trying to get Rouge with...oh well, looks like whoever it is it will work out. _Clowy thought, pulling her hand back. "Why don't you sit down Clowy? You must be tired from walking all the way here." Ana said, smiling. _I take that offensively. _Clowy thought, as she was the Ultimate Life form and therefore didn't become tired easily unless she had her Chaos Armour up and didn't have the restrictor rings on, as it was hard to control her powers properly with the armour without them. "I...uh...actually came to...um...tell you all something that I think it's...er...about time you knew." Clowy said, taking a deep breath before a flash of light came from the Chaos Emerald behind my back and I was back in my usual outfit. "Uh...Clowy the Hedgehog is...actually me...Eclipse..." She said before the light disappeared, Rouge and Ana looking at her in surprise (Ana because she just realised that Alexiss knew that this was going to happen) while Alexiss just smirked slightly to herself in the kitchen as she made a plate of sandwiches for everyone. "I got scared when you found out the truth...so I ran to the Chaotix and became Clowy." Eclipse said, Rouge still looking at her in shock. "Um...Rouge? Are you ok?" Eclipse asked, looking at her GUN partner.  
"You...you...you stupid idiot!" Rouge snarled suddenly, standing up and glaring dangerously at Eclipse. _Isn't that redundant? _Eclipse wondered, quickly pushing the thought aside when she saw how mad Rouge was. "You made me worry about you for nothing!" Rouge growled, still glaring. "I'm sorry...I didn't think you'd worry that much..." Eclipse murmured, looking away from Rouge as if she thought she'd be hit. "Didn't think I'd-...of course I worried Eclipse, you're my friend." Rouge explained, Eclipse smiling slightly at her while Rouge did the same.  
"I hate to interrupt this emotional moment, but Doctor Eggman is attacking the city again." Alexiss said suddenly as she set the sandwiches she'd just finished making on the table calmly. "Looks like we'll have to eat those later, Alexiss. Rouge, I need you to go tell the Chaotix that Eggman is attacking and that I'll hold him off till they get here. Alexiss, Ana, I need you two to gather and warn the Sonic Heroes about this. Tell them Eclipse suddenly appeared and started fighting Eggman, that'll get their attention." Eclipse ordered, the three girls nodding before Alexiss and Ana Chaos Controlled away and Rouge flew out the window. "Looks like it's up to me for now." Eclipse said, running quickly out of the house and towards where I heard screams coming from.

Eclipse stopped when she saw Eggman above a large robot, similar to the one that had been at his base that Alexiss had destroyed. "You need to get some new tricks Eggman, or else you'll never beat us." She stated, smirking, as unbeknown to him she already knew how to destroy it thanks to Alexiss. "You're beginning to get on my nerves girl." Eggman told her angrily, sneering at her. "First off, my name is Eclipse." The female hedgehog stated, annoyed with him calling her girl. "And second," Eclipse began, jumping up and kicking the robot in the head, causing it to fall and slam into the ground. "I don't really care if I'm getting on your nerves Egg Head." She finished as she landed, smirking at the human. The Ultimate Life Form was surprised to see Eggman smirking back at her. "Fire!" He yelled.  
Suddenly thousands of laser beams shot from the robot, all of them pointed strait at Eclipse. She could see them all in slow motion, but her body wouldn't move no matter how much she ordered it to, she couldn't get away. "Out of the way!" Yelled a familiar voice, a vague memory of a vision filling my mind as she felt something slam into her, moving her out of the way from the lasers before she could stop it once she finally realised what was going on. Eclipse turned in mid-air to see if she was right, only to see Espio standing where she'd had been seconds ago as she thought he'd be. "Espio!" She screamed as the lasers hit him, hearing a gasp behind her which she absently assumed came from Charmy or Vector. "Stupid chameleon, getting in the way." Eggman muttered as Espio lay battered on the ground in a crater made by the lasers, battered badly and not breathing. It took Charmy's wailing at the form of Espio to snap Eclipse from her horrified trance at seeing Espio like that, immediately red Chaos Energy surrounding her. "You...I'll make you pay for what you've done to Espio." She said, her voice sounding like a demonic version of Shadow's, fangs extending and eyes becoming a blood red from the Chaos Energy around her.  
"One thing one never does around Eclipse...shoot her friends with thousands of lasers. It does not end well...for anyone." Alexiss murmured suddenly as she and Ana appeared a ways behind Eclipse, Ana the only one to hear her as she was standing beside her. "Of course you'd know." Ana muttered harshly, obviously still upset that Alexiss hadn't told her about Eclipse telling them the truth earlier. "The Sonic Heroes are on their way Eclipse!...Not like you care." Alexiss called, adding the last part as a whisper when she noticed that Eclipse was paying her no mind and was simply growling dangerously at Eggman. _She'd better hurry lest she want Espio to die. Then again...I wonder if she even realises that he's still alive, as shocking and impossible as it is with that harsh an attack. _Alexiss thought, not daring to go near Espio in fear of Eclipse attacking her. "When Sonic and the others come just tell them that Espio mistook Eclipse for Clowy and jumped in the way to save her." Alexiss told Vector, who nodded, realising that Alexiss and Ana were calm while Charmy was wailing. "Espio is still alive. But I don't think Eclipse realises that." Alexiss whispered to Vector, who nodded in understanding, telling this to Charmy to make him stop wailing in his ear.  
"Alexiss? What's going on?" Sonic asked, seemingly appearing out of no where with Tails and Knuckles doing the same. "Eggman went to fire lasers at Eclipse, but Espio jumped in the way thinking she was Clowy and got hit, and now she's done insane." Ana explained, Eclipse suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of Eggman, the robot falling to pieces as Eclipse just floated in front of the Egg Carrier. "You'll pay." She said in the same voice as before, before her body suddenly went rigid. _She used up too much energy. _Alexiss thought, seeing the Restrictor Rings on the ground beside Espio. "Someone catch Eclipse, she's about to fall." Alexiss stated calmly, Sonic speeding forward to catch Eclipse without even questioning how Alexiss knew she was about to fall, catching Eclipse just before she hit the ground. "Leave this please now Doctor Eggman, unless you want a repeat of last time." Alexiss and Ana said in unison, snapping their fingers and their weapons appearing in their hands to prove their point. "Oh, and Ana's been practicing. She never misses." Alexiss added, Eggman deciding that it was probably time to leave, after all he'd nearly been killed by Eclipse a moment ago. "Oh, and someone bring Mr. Espio to a hospital before he actually **DOES **die please." Alexiss added, yawning as she and Ana snapped their fingers again to get rid of their weapons. Vector wordlessly picked up the purple lizard, as he felt it his responsibility since he'd let Espio go ahead of them, walking towards the nearest hospital with Charmy close behind. "Well...that was interesting...you should probably bring her to our house Sonic." Ana said, pointing to an uncontious Eclipse, Alexiss nodding in agreement, starting to walk towards her and Ana's house, thinking about how everyone seemed to have someone under the age of 10 around them all the time...

* * *

Oh, you just know Eggman is going to pay for hurting Espio later...heck, if Eclipse's energy hadn't ran low he'd probably be dead now! It also seems that Ana is beginning to get jelous of Alexiss always knowing when importent things are going to happen and never telling her...I hope that doesn't cause a problem later. And...anyone else notice what Alexiss was thinking about at the end? I wonder how that's going to add to the story (actually, I already know...one of the few things I already know here). Anyway, enough hints for the next chapter.  
P.S PM Me with hoe you think Eggman should be punished by Eclipse/Clowy for hurting Espio next time they meet. Bye bye for now everyone.


	13. David Phai

Hey everyone, I'm back! And I've got a lot of writing for this chapter, mostly because I was stuck an hour from Sudberry Ontario with no internet, so I got bored -sweatdrop-. But I'm back now and able to post this! Well...that's all I really have to say...so, on with the story!

* * *

"Alexiss? Are you planning on coming up or am I eating supper alone again tonight?" Ana called from in front of the basement door, not stupid enough to open it no matter how mad at the fox-girl she was, as she knew that Alexiss had probably made it so that only she could enter the basement without something bad happening. "I'll be up in a few minutes Ana! Set an extra place at dining table, we're having a guest from now on!" Alexiss's voice came from behind the door, sounding far more distant then it actually was, as if Alexiss was caught in her mind again. "Sure, whatever you say!" Ana responded, walking towards the newly set up dining room. "First she takes her laptop and goes into the basement and doesn't come out for three days, then she tells me we'll be having a guest from now on? What's going on here?" Ana muttered to herself angrily, making another plate of cheesy potato wedges and hotdogs similar to Alexiss' and set it beside the plate that matched it, the other plate having familiar looking chilly dogs instead of hotdogs. Ana looked at the hallway leading from the basement door to the dining room, seeing nothing after a moment she sat down in front of the plate with chilly dogs with a sad sigh, picking at her potato wedges with a fork absently.  
"Something wrong Ana?" Came a familiar voice suddenly, drawing Ana's attention to it, only to see Alexiss with a slight smirk on her face, though it seemed to be showing pride in herself more then anything else. "About time we had dinner together again...you've been in the basement for three days strait...haven't even seen you since you went in." Ana stated, smiling slightly at her friend as she sat down in front of one of the plates of hotdogs. "How is Eclipse?" Alexiss asked immediately, Ana shaking her head slightly as she should have known Alexiss would ask about Eclipse. "She's still in a coma. Sonic said that he and Tails would be coming over to check on her later...Vector called to say that Espio is in a similar condition, but he's getting better. Should be waking up tonight or early tomorrow morning according to the doctor. He said that he and the rest of the Chaotix would be coming to see Eclipse once Espio was feeling better." Ana said, retelling everything that she'd been told to tell Alexiss. "That's good..." Alexiss said absently.  
"So...where's our guest?" Ana asked suddenly after a few moments of eating, causing Alexiss to look up from the food she'd been eating to look at her friend. "He should be up any moment now." Alexiss stated, her ears flicking before she turned around to look down the hallway she'd come from, a young Mobian boy with a fluffy tail with the white tip of a fox revealing himself shyly from behind the open basement door. He was about 9, perhaps 10, having a nice shade of pale purple fur and familiar dark blue eyes. His muzzle and the inside of his cat-like ears were white, three bangs coming from the top of his head with dark brown streaks and chin-length flat hedgehog quills the same pale purple as his fur but with pale yellow streaks, a dark blue bat wing coming from just below his right shoulder blade while a red bat wing was coming from just under the left shoulder blade. He wore a similar purple collar to the one that Ana wore, a white t-shirt trimmed in dark blue and with dark blue sleeves, and old pair of white jeans with dark blue patches sown on that were rolled up to be shorts and revealed that the inside of the jeans were also dark blue, white boots with a dark blue stripe going strait down the center and black straps that acted as laces, and white boxing gloves also trimmed in dark blue that revealed familiar spikes coming from the young boy's knuckles. The way the boy looked, he could easily pass as Ana and Alexiss' little brother. "Come on in. Ana won't hurt you." Alexiss said kindly when she noticed that the boy hadn't moved from coming out from behind the door, the boy nodding slightly before walking towards them slowly. Alexiss stood as the boy neared, coming to stand behind him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Ana, this is David Phai. David, this is your aunt, Ana Whitch." Alexiss said, the boy studying Ana while Ana simply looked at Alexiss with a dumbfounded look. "Just who is this kid?" She asked, looking at how David seemed to flinch from the sound of her voice, even though she hadn't used a harsh or cruel tone. "Well...he is the reason that I was in the basement for so long. I created him from our DNA using data collected from Project Shadow." Alexiss explained calmly, slowly leading the hybrid boy to the seat beside where she'd been sitting before sitting him down, sitting down herself soon afterward. "It only took you **THREE DAYS** to create a creature like Eclipse with our DNA?" Ana asked in shock, David flinching again, though this one was much more noticeable. "This mansion is far too big for just the two of us and I was bored. Now, please speak calmer, David was only finished a little while ago and he's easily startled by everything right now." Alexiss said, her tone making her sound like she was scolding the cat-girl, Ana noticing that David didn't flinch at Alexiss' tone even though he'd done so even when Ana was talking normally. "How come he flinches every time I talk, yet he doesn't when you do?" Ana asked curiously, seeing that David again flinched, but it was getting less noticeable. "Well...in all honesty...I was talking to myself while I was creating him, so he's used to my voice." Alexiss admitted, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of her neck a bit, smiling sheepishly. "He'll stop flinching once he gets used to your voice Ana, it won't take long. Until then try to speak calmly around him, that way you don't startle him." Alexiss said, smiling at David when he poked at his food in confusion, obviously trying to figure out what to do. "David is like a baby right now, he just learns at a much faster pace. He already understands most of what we say, but he doesn't know much more then that. It'll be a while until he figures out how to properly show his emotions, even longer until he figures out how to speak, so we'll have to wait till then to fully understand him." Alexiss stated, cutting David's potato wedges before showing him how to eat them, something that he quickly picked up on as well as eating the hotdogs. When Ana had given him a try of one of her chilly dogs Alexiss was amused to see him try it, before swallowing and sticking out his tongue like a small child does when they don't like something. "Seems like he didn't inherit your taste for chilly Ana." Alexiss said with a small chuckle, Ana chuckling to herself as well. "Well, if nothing else, we always have Sonic to eat the leftover chilly dogs." Ana agreed, David looking at the two with slight confusion slowing on his face. "You'll understand when you're a bit older...and after you meet Sonic." Alexiss told him kindly, the young hybrid nodding, obviously satisfied with that. _Jeez, I feel like I'm trying to decipher Shadow's emotions...maybe we can get Rouge to help us later, she always seems to be able to pick up the slightest changes in someone's mood. _Ana thought, looking at David, wishing to know what the boy was thinking about. After all, since Alexiss was the one who created him, he had to be smart, and millions of things were probably already going through the small Mobian's head even though he'd been finished less then an hour ago. "Once you're done eating Aunty Ana and I will be taking you to go get some furniture for you room ok. You know, a bed to sleep on, a chair to sit in, stuff like that." Alexiss told David, explaining about the bed and chair when she realised that David didn't know what the word furniture meant.  
"You'll be picking out the stuff for your room yourself, that way it'll be your room and yours alone. Understand?" She asked suddenly, David nodding as a sign that he did, before finishing his last hotdog. "Next time don't make him quite so much food, ok? He may be a growing boy, but he still has a child's stomach size. He is not like Sonic, who seems to never be full." Alexiss said to Ana, who nodded like David in understanding, a little surprised that Alexiss had already gotten accustom to calling her Aunty Ana when talking to David. _Guess that means I'll have to start calling her his mother...since that's pretty much what she is. _Ana thought, putting the dishes in the sink and rinsing them before grabbing her purse while Alexiss grabbed the pouch of rings, David standing by the door as he was told and waiting for them after being shown what to do with his dishes when he was finished eating by Ana. "Alright, we have to get going before Sonic and Tails come." Alexiss said, Ana nodding, Alexiss showing David how to fly since he had her wings before the three of them left after Alexiss had locked the door and turned on the security system.

"I don't see why we had to stop here." Ana said, the three hybrids standing in front of a huge shelf of stuffed animals, David clearly scanning each critically. They'd been everywhere else, and had gotten David a dark blue recliner chair with white trimming and a five point white star on the headrest, a white painted wooden bed frame with the top a bed and a ladder leading to it with wood rafters to keep him from falling off and the bottom a combination of a computer desk which had dark blue drawers and a dresser that had dark blue doors with small shelves beside the ladder, a rolling blue and black computer chair with arms, a dark blue beanbag chair, and a dark blue and black Acer-AS5542-5462 laptop already, having come here to get David a stuffed animal before going home. "Better yet, why is this place even in Ring City?" Ana asked Alexiss quietly, indication to the giant toy store that they were in, the older girl looking at Ana as if she were an idiot. "To answer your first question...as I said earlier, David is like a baby, and will probably feel better if he has something to carry around that has my scent on it if I'm not around. Besides, don't play dumb with me...I know for a fact that you sleep with the Shadow Plushie that Eclipse gave you, so don't criticise someone younger then you doing the same. As for the second question...it was for that little kid character of your, I never bothered to take it out." Alexiss whispered back, reminding Ana of the young child Mobian she had made when the two were younger that had been dropped when she got older...she hadn't thought Alexiss still remembered the little girl.  
Alexiss' attention was brought to David when she felt a sudden but small pull on her pant leg, making her look at the young boy. He was pointing at a cuddly looking arctic fox stuffy, just the right size for him to carry around and sleep with. "You want this one?" She asked, picking it up, David nodding. She inspected the toy just as critically as David had, seeing that it was fine and cute, before smiling down at David. "Do you want to pay for it?" She asked him, as he had already learned about having to pay for things, David nodding again. "Alright, let's go find the cash register so that we can buy this and go home." Alexiss said with a slight smile, David returning the smile, before bounding off like the child he was to find the cash register. _Looks like we won't be needing Rouge after all...he's progressing rather quickly. _Ana thought as she watched him looking around cutely for what they needed.

"Sorry we made you wait Mr Sonic and Mr Tails, we had to get some things for David's room." Alexiss said when she opened the door to the mansion, having found an impatient Sonic at her door along with an exasperated Tails who had seemed to be trying to convince Sonic that knocking their door down wasn't the best was to get into their house when they weren't there. "David?" Tails and Sonic had asked immediately. "This is David." Ana said, indicating David, who was clinging to Alexiss' pant leg and was mostly hiding behind her except his little muzzle and eyes, which were watching the fox and hedgehog with nervous curiosity. "Is he your little brother?" Tails asked, looking at Alexiss as she was the one that David was clinging to. "Not quite...she's closer to his mother. See, Alexiss created David using data from Project Shadow and our DNA...that's what she's been doing for the past three days." Ana explained, Tails and Sonic looking at Alexiss in shock and amazement. "You created him in just three days?" Tails asked in amazement. "This mansion is far too big for just the Ana and I, and I was bored. Now, please be sure to speak calmly, David was only finished a few hours ago and he's easily startled by most things right now." Alexiss warned, Sonic and Tails nodding dumbfounded, not wanting the startle the young boy, who looked older then Tails yet acted so much younger. "He can already show his emotions quite well, but he still hasn't learned how to talk yet...that could take a few weeks. Until then we'll have to try and understand him by his gestures and body language alone." She explained, the two nodding once more, before Sonic went to check on Eclipse and Tails sat on the recliner couch meant for two, Alexiss and Ana sitting on the three seat recliner couch with David in the middle and clinging closely to Alexiss.  
"He's amazing Alexiss...I'm sure Eclipse would like to see him once she wakes up." Tails said suddenly, after being sure that Sonic wouldn't hear him, scanning David lightly with his eyes as he could tell that David was afraid of him and didn't want to scare the boy by scanning him anymore then he was. "I plan on showing him to Eclipse once she wakes up. I'm hoping he'll be a little less afraid of Mobians by then. By the way, could you call Mr Knuckles for me? I need help putting David's things in his room and Mr Knuckles is the strongest Mobian I know, but he doesn't seem to want to talk to me." Alexiss stated, her voice sad at the end, the frown on David's face showing that he obviously didn't like the fact that Knuckles had made his 'mother' sad. "Sure, I'll go call Knuckles now." Tails said, standing up and going to the phone, punching in the familiar number before putting the phone to his ear and waiting for Knuckles to answer it. Alexiss leaned back a bit, sighing in relief and closing her eyes, as she'd been afraid she might have to try putting everything in David's room herself, before feeling the now familiar tug on her pant leg. She opened her eyes, seeing David. "What is it David?" She asked kindly, pulling herself back into a proper sitting position. David pointed to his tail before pointing to Tails with a questioning look on his face. "That's right, Tails is a fox. You're part fox as well David, as am I." Alexiss said, smiling at him. He was only a few hours old, yet he was already trying to understand so much, like just what he was. David then pointed to his quills and to Eclipse's room, where both she and Sonic were. "Right again David. Sonic is a hedgehog, and you are part hedgehog too, just like Ana. Eclipse, the girl asleep in that room, is also a hedgehog." Alexiss explained, David nodding in understanding. "It took a bit of convincing, but Knuckles will be here in a few hours to help. By the way...you don't happen to have some grapes, do you?" Tails asked as he turned to look at Alexiss, who was petting David's head in a sort of motherly way. "Yeah, I bought some yesterday. Alexiss likes grapes too, so I bought lots." Ana stated, Alexiss smiling happily, while David looked happy that his 'mother' was happy. "Good...I told him he'd get some grapes if he helped us." Tails said, smiling slightly, Alexiss nodding in agreement. "I don't mind sharing some if it means some help from Mr Knuckles." Alexiss stated simply, laying back to relax while they waited for Knuckles.

* * *

Bet that of all things you may have expected, David was not it. Still I like him...like him better when he starts talking, I'll admit. Anyway, **I just wanted you to all know that from now on I will not be posting the next chapter until I get at least one review on the last one I put up**, just to let you all know. Well, that's enough from me. See you all soon, I hope.


	14. Unneeded Violance and a Vision of Death

Oh wow, I've gotten 4 review already! For some of my older stories it's not that good, but I'm still happy. Here is the next chapter for all you reviewers! On with the story!

* * *

"Ok, everything is in the room, just like you wanted." Knuckles muttered, having followed the floor plan that David had made while waiting for him, thinking that Alexiss had drawn it since he had yet to see David and thinking that it looked like a little kid had drawn it, but deciding not to mention such since Ana might attack him with her ball and chain if he did. "Why did you get all this stuff anyway? Have a new guest or something?" He asked with his usual guarded curiosity, Alexiss about to tell him that her little brother had come to live with them after a fight with her parents so Knuckles didn't get mad at her for making another part echidna when Ana decided to speak first. "It's all for David, Alexiss' creation. She made him with my DNA and hers, so he's got nearly all our bloods, echidna included." Ana stated happily, pulling David from his hiding spot in the kitchen and showing him proudly to Knuckles, Alexiss inwardly smacking her own forehead at Ana's stupidity. Alexiss opened her eyes, having closed them when she inwardly smacked her forehead, only to see Knuckles glaring at her dangerously. "And just who gave you permission...to make another part echidna?" Knuckles yelled, throwing a punch at Alexiss at the end part of his sentence, Alexiss dodging it with surprising ease. "I didn't realise that I needed permission." She stated calmly as she flipped to dodge another punch, landing near a wall, her back pressed against it. "Well you did!" Knuckles roared, throwing a punch strait at the fox-girl's face. It happened too fast for anyone in the room to see clearly, all they knew was that one moment Knuckles' fist was about to connect with Alexiss' face, and the next his fist was held tightly in her left hand and she had a look that could scare even E-123 Omega. "There is no need for violence." She growled with her ears flattened backwards against her head and her fangs bared as well as her pupils more slitted then usual, Knuckles flinching at the tone in her voice as well as the physical signs of her anger, trying to pull his fist from her hand but she had a surprisingly strong grip and he was unable to.  
Ana stared dumbfounded at the seemingly random anger that Alexiss was exhibiting, until she suddenly noticed something shaking in her hands, and looked down to see that David was trembling in fear of Knuckles. _So that's why Alexiss is so angry...because Knuckles scared David. _Ana realised, holding the small boy in a comforting hug to help calm him down. "You've done your job here; take your payment and go." Alexiss said dangerously and the last word in a much deeper tone then the rest, Knuckles nodding as Alexiss let go of his fist, quickly grabbing the grapes he'd gotten for helping before leaving the mansion in a hurry. There was a thick silence for a moment before Alexiss sighed, her ears going back to normal as she closed her eyes, before opening them to reveal her normal pupils and walking over to David, who was still trembling even with Ana trying to comfort him. "It's ok David, Mommy's fine." Alexiss told him, David wiggling from Ana's embrace and running to hug his mother in obvious relief that he hadn't lost her to the scary red Mobian. "Everything is ok David, Mommy's not hurt." Alexiss lied, blood dripping from the hand that had stopped Knuckle's fist as the other arm was wrapped around David in a comforting hug. Ana knew that Alexiss didn't want David to worry about her, and this was the reason that she was hugging him and ignoring the wound in her hand, so Ana said nothing about the blood dripping from Alexiss' hand. "How about you go check out your room, see if everything is in place like you wanted, ok?" Alexiss asked as she pulled away and hiding her hand behind her back so he wouldn't see it and worry, David nodding happily and quickly running to check out his new room.  
"Are you ok Alexiss?" Ana asked suddenly once she was sure David was out of earshot, Tails still looking at where Knuckles had ran out the door in shock of what his friend did. "Mostly, except the twin holes in my hand from Knuckles spikes and the fact that I have to mend my glove now...don't even feel the pain." Alexiss admitted, taking off the glove covering her left hand to reveal that the spikes had almost gone strait through her hand. "That's probably not good..." Alexiss muttered, trying to move her fingers only to find that she couldn't, not realising that she couldn't earlier because she'd been more focused on hiding the hand. "There's no way this could heal Alexiss, the wounds are too deep." Ana stated in panic, Alexiss sighing before slapping Ana to calm her down. "I'll just make a new one, won't take more then an hour or two." Alexiss stated, stretching as best she could before disappearing into the basement.  
"What's going on?" Came a familiar female voice suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to see Eclipse in the doorway between the room and the hall to the guest rooms and being held up by Sonic. "Knuckles came to help Ana and Alexiss with something, but he got mad at Alexiss and attacked her." Tails said, still sounding shocked. "Alexiss used the data from Project Shadow, fixing up all the problems, and created a Mobian boy from my DNA and hers in three days and named him David Phai. We needed Knuckles help to put the stuff we'd bought for David's room in his room, but when Knuckles found out about him he was angry that she'd created another part echidna and attacked her, and at first she just dodged his punches, but when she noticed that he was scaring David she got mad in return. She caught his fist in her hand, the spikes digging into her hand deeply, and basically told him to leave. After he did she comforted David, and when he left to check his new room she took off her glove to reveal that the spikes had almost went all the way through her hand, so she's in the basement now making a new hand since her old one is useless." Ana elaborated when she noticed the confused looks on Sonic and Eclipse's faces. "You'd think Knuckles wouldn't get mad, since no matter what there's no way any child of his could be a full echidna." Ana murmured to herself, showing one of her rare moments of wisdom, causing everyone to look at her in shock. "What? I'm smarter then I act!" Ana stated, feeling offended that they'd thought she couldn't have a moment of wisdom.  
"How can you expect people to know you're smart if you're always acting like an idiot?" Came the familiar voice of Alexiss as she suddenly appeared beside her best friend. "You're not helping." Ana muttered angrily, seeing a flash of silver. Upon closer inspection it was revealed that the silver was Alexiss' new metal hand, her glove already mended and no real indication of what had happened except that hand. David flew into the room, the huge smile on his face showing that everything was in place, hovering in front of his mother when he noticed her hand and the smile disappeared. He looked at the door that Knuckles had basically ran out of, his flattened ears and bared fangs making it rather clear that he was NOT happy with the Echidna. "It's ok David, I'm fine." Alexiss assured him, hugging him like she'd done before to calm him before he followed the reckless nature he'd gotten from Ana. "It's getting late, you really should have been in bed hours ago..." Alexiss said, looking at the clock, only to see that it was past midnight. "Sonic, take Eclipse back to her room, she needs more sleep if she wants to be back to normal. After that you and Tails can leave and come back tomorrow. Ana, you go to sleep two. I'm going to go tuck David in." Alexiss said, each Mobian nodding and doing as they were told while Alexiss went to do as she had said she would.

A week or so later.

"I was hoping to thank Alexiss for letting me stay here for the past week as well." Eclipse said, looking around for the fox-girl. "Sorry, but Alexiss isn't home right now. She decided to take David to the park today." Ana explained, Eclipse nodding in understanding, David was a child after all. "Then I suppose you'll just have to thank Alexiss for me later." Eclipse stated, Ana nodding, holding out her hand for Eclipse to shake. "Thank you for letting me stay here Ana." The black and red hedgehog said, shaking Ana's hand before feeling a vision coming on once more.

**Vision.  
****I found myself in a room that I'd never seen before, and the first thing that I noticed was the feeling of cold, harsh loneliness that ran through my body. Everyone was wearing black versions of their usual outfits and I suddenly realised that I was in a funeral home. I was inwardly glad when I began to look around the room, at that time probably to see the reactions of my friends, but at this time I was trying to see who was missing from my group of friends. Many people were either looking at the coffin in sadness or crying, but the people who seemed to catch my attention were the ones who'd saved me long ago, but one was missing. David was crying as quietly as he could manage, Ana holding onto him and trying to comfort him, though it was obvious that she wanted to be doing the same thing he was. "Why...why did she always think she could do everything on her own? Why did she have to give her life for ours?" I heard Ana whisper, and the truth of who was dead hit my like one of Sonic's kicks, though I quickly pushed the thought aside in a desperate attempt to tell myself that the one I knew was in the coffin was invincible and could never die. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, and turned to see that it was Espio who was trying to comfort me, Vector and Charmy behind him. I couldn't tell if I was Clowy or Eclipse at the time, so I didn't know if he was trying to comfort me because someone else couldn't or because I wouldn't let someone else do so. "Do you...do you want to see her?" Espio asked me, his voice sounding a little choked, and I slowly nodded. We slowly walked towards the coffin with a blue-purple Snap Dragon flower in my hand and Espio's hand still on my shoulder, and I absently noticed the date was exactly a month from the current date, before I stopped a few feet from the coffin with my body trembling. "It's ok...you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Espio told me as I quickly shook my head, knowing that if I didn't see the person in the coffin that I'd never come to terms that they were actually dead. I finally made it to the coffin after what felt like an eternity, looking down at the face of one of the people who had come to make my life a little happier. "Alexiss..." I whispered as I placed the flower in her hands, turning to Espio and finally breaking down after I'd done so.  
****End of Vision.**

Eclipse pulled away from Ana in panic, her eyes wide at the event that had been revealed to her. "Eclipse? What's wrong?" Ana asked, looking rather worried, Eclipse absently wondering how Ana would react if she found out that she'd just seen Alexiss' funeral. "N-nothing just...sudden power shortage is all." Eclipse replied, smiling slightly in a way that she hoped would calm Ana's nerves. "Do you want to stay here a little longer?" Ana asked, Eclipse shaking her head. "No, I've got to get going. There's no way Vector and Charmy will be able to help Espio heal without my help." Eclipse pointed out, Ana nodding in agreement, before Eclipse quickly Chaos Controlled away.

* * *

Ok, two things. One, for those of you who don't know, blue-purple snap dragons are my favorite flower, which is why Eclipse gave one to the character that is me in her vision. Two, please don't kill me! I know that you're all probably really mad at me for that vision, but you'll just have to wait to find out what happens next. The more reviews I get the faster I write, and without one I won't post the next chapter, so review, review and review some more people. Now, I'm going to go and hide from the angry mob this chapter is sure to bring. Bye bye. -hides-


	15. New Arrivals in Ring City

Sorry it took me so long to write this, but not only did I leave the last chapter so open that I didn't know how to start this one, but I also had to figure out what to do for a two or three chapters before Alexiss' death. So, I figured that I'd add in the characters I've been meaning to for a while I also made a website for this story, which has a link on my userpage. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

* * *

Clowy lay on her bed tiredly, her hand lying over her eyes with her palm facing the light bulb that caused light to fill the dark room. She had returned to the Chaotix a few days ago, and had yet to leave her room since going in it shortly after entering the house, the vision of Alexiss' funeral playing over and over in the hedgehog's mind and causing quite the headache. She hadn't told the Chaotix about the vision, though they all seemed to have figured out that a vision had caused her to be like this, not wanting them to be bothered by it like she was. She hated the vision she saw, wishing it had been when Alexiss had died rather then her funeral, because then at least she'd know how Alexiss died and how to stop her from dying. "How can I save her...if I don't even know what's supposed to happen?" She whispered, Vector looking at her sadly through the slightly open door, as it was clear to him that she was in emotional and mental pain from something.

"Alexiss? Is something wrong?" Ana asked as she walked into Alexiss' room, having planned on waking her up despite the fact that she didn't need to anymore since Alexiss was finally sleeping properly, only to see the fox-girl looking at the calendar on her wall in annoyance and confusion. "Here...right here." Alexiss muttered, putting her finger on the day in the exact middle of the month. "What about it?" Ana asked curiously, looking at the girl excepting as she stood beside the older girl. "Right here is...where I got writer's block." Alexiss stated after a moment, Ana looking at the older girl in shock and horror as Alexiss circled the day in blue marker, before circling it again in red, showing that she knew the beginning of what was to happen that day but not the end.

Half a week later.  
"Are you sure that your fox friend is here, Alaster?" Asked a male voice, drawing the attention of those around him. The one who had spoken was an 18 or so year old orange Hedgehog with an orange Devil tail instead of a hedgehog one and sharp crimson eyes. His quills were down in a way that resembled dreadlocks, held there by a black bandana, and his muzzle was a tan color. He wore an open bright yellow jacket that reached his waist and had sleeves that went to his wrists, as well as a folded down collar, trimmed in black with three black buckles attaching the two open sides of the jacket, revealing his furry orange chest and stomach. His pants were also bright yellow, his favourite color it seemed, with two black rings near the top of the legs and the inner side black until his knees. His shoes were of a similar design, almost pure bright yellow but the bottoms were black, his fingerless gloves bright yellow with black rectangles on the back of them.  
"If he wasn't sure then he wouldn't have dragged us half way across Mobius, Maxwell." Said a second male voice, the hedgehog glaring at him. The one being glared at was a 14 or so year old black wolf with startling orange sharp eyes and a white muzzle with four pieces of fur coming off each side along with white inner ears and pure black tail. He wore a crimson red vest with rectangles of bright yellow at the outer bottom sides and outer top sides, crimson red pants like the other Mobian's, only with no rings and the rectangles bright yellow. His gloves were fingerless bright yellow with crimson red backs and her shoes were crimson red with twin bright yellow stripes on each and the bottoms also bright yellow. "I've told you before, call me Max!" The first Mobian, Max, snarled angrily.  
"Claw, Max. Quit fighting please, it's making it hard to concentrate on the addresses of the houses with you snarling in my ear." A third, also male, voice broke in before the second could say anything. The last one was about 17, clearly a crimson lizard with no horn except for the spikes on his knuckles and his short zigzag tail, sharp eyes an alluring green and muzzle a soft peach. He wore a white t-shirt, trimmed in orange and with orange sleeves, and orange shorts trimmed in white. His shoes were orange with the front half white, three black straps on each keeping them shut and the bottoms also black. Clutched in his white boxing glove covered hand was a silver cross on a silver chain.  
"Whatever." Max muttered, looking away from the one called Claw with a huff. "I wonder how your friend got all the way to Ring City, Alaster." Claw said, obviously talking to the Chamchidna boy. "It's been 10 years...a lot can happen in that time... especially with how smart she is, a genius even." The boy, Alaster, said absently.  
"There!" He said suddenly, pointing to a mansion atop a large hill. (I'm sure you all know who he's looking for at this point.)

"Alexiss? Is something wrong?" Ana asked, looking at Alexiss, who was sitting across from her at the dinner table with her hand against her forehead, eyes closed and looking in pain. "F-fine Ana. Just a little headache is all." Alexiss said assuringly, smiling slightly at her best friend and David, who also looked worried about her. "I'm going to go get something for this headache." She said, leaving her breakfast untouched and leaving the room to get something to help ease her headache.  
_I feel like...I'm forgetting something important...I felt the same...when I was making David... _Alexiss thought as she walked into the dining room slowly, hearing the doorbell ring. "I've got it." She said, quickly flying to the door before folding her wings behind her back as she was now accustom to do and opening the door. On the other side were three boys; an orange Hedgehog-Devil Hybrid, a black Wolf, and a crimson Lizard-Echidna hybrid. "Alexandria!" The Lizard-Hybrid said happily, smiling at Alexiss like he was seeing a long lost friend.

* * *

Who the heck are these three boys, and why did Alaster call Alexiss "Alexandria"? Well, I know (yeah me!), but you'll just have to wait for my next chapter to find out. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Bye for now.  
P.S. Don't forget to review!


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

I'm sorry to all my fans, but this story will be discontinued due to one of the main OCs being based off of a friend I no longer am in contact with. I apologise to those who will surely be enraged by this. However I will be re-writing this story with someone to replace this character, naming the story **Eclipse the Hedgehog Revised**. Go to my page to find it, until chapter 3 should be posted already. Good day to you all.


End file.
